


Felisa's Legacy

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Milestones [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mourning, Mystery, enterprise d, sub rosa, wibbly wobbly timey wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-10-20 11:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: When Beverly's grandmother dies, she leaves behind a mystery.  Who was this mysterious lover? What does he have to do with the Howard Guiding Light?  Is he responsible for the thick fog?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a sequel to Milestones. You might want to read that first to understand everything, but the basic information you need is Beverly and Jean-Luc are the same age, they married when they were 24. Wesley is Jean-Luc's son, and I moved the timeline so they are now in their 40s.

Jean-Luc was in his Ready Room when the communiqué arrived from Caldos. He stared at the notice on his screen and bowed his head. As Captain, he was going to have to be the one to tell Beverly, but as her husband...he wished he didn’t have to be the one to bring the news. 

“Picard to Counsellor Troi,” he called out as he pressed his badge with a sigh.

_“Troi here.”_

“Counsellor, I need to see you in my ready room.” 

_“Right away, Sir.”_ Jean-Luc wondered if it was prudent to tell Deanna before his wife was informed of her grandmother’s death, but he figured it was a good idea in case Beverly needed her friend, plus they might need her help talking with the children. Wesley and Jacqui would be easier than Maura and James. Wesley was attending the Academy, in his third year, and Jacqui had returned to La Barre to live with her aunt and uncle to learn about the grapes and the earth from her grandfather and uncle before attending university in the autumn to study edaphology. But Maura and James were still with them on the ship. They hadn’t seen their great-grandmother much as Felisa had barely travelled much in her later years and Beverly never wanted to take the children to Caldos, but she was still a family member. Deanna pressed the chime outside the ready room, and Jean-Luc ordered it to open.

“You wanted to see me, Sir?”

“I did, yes.” Jean-Luc indicated for her to have a seat and she noticed the pained look on his face and the sorrow was radiating from him. 

“Something is wrong.” 

“Yes.” Deanna took a deep breath and tried to work out her Captain’s feelings.

“The children?”

“They’re fine. The Keels are fine, and all of the Picards on Earth are fine.” He let the words sink in. Deanna nodded in understanding.

“Beverly’s grandmother.” Jean-Luc nodded. “She has....”

“She succumbed to the illness. She was over one hundred and I think we all expected it eventually.” Jean-Luc rested his head in his hands. 

“I need to tell Beverly and then we need to talk to the children. I don’t know how to tell Maura and James. They’re both so young...” Jean-Luc trailed off. “James is the same age Beverly was when she lost her parents. ” Jean-Luc rose from behind his desk and adjusted his jacket. 

“Do you want me to come with you to speak with Beverly?” Jean-Luc shook his head. 

“No thank you. She might want to speak with you later, and we might need your assistance telling the children, but I’m afraid this is something a husband just has to do.” He gave Deanna a tight-lipped smile as he walked around his desk. Deanna rose from her seat. 

“I’ll walk with you.”

“Thank you.”

###

Beverly had taken the news in stride. Her grandmother’s death wasn’t entirely unexpected as she had been ill for many months. 

“I suppose we’ll have to go to Caldos. Clean out the house.....maybe one of the children will want it someday.” Jean-Luc gave his wife a soft smile.

“Already ordered the ship to go in that direction. It looks as though we might have a small mystery on our hands when we arrive – nothing to do with Nana, but apparently there have been some recent weather malfunctions and we’ve been asked to take a look at the weather grid.” Beverly nodded. 

“Wesley and Jacqui might want to come. And...we should tell your parents.” It was Jean-Luc’s turn to nod. 

“Walker’s ship is near Earth. I’m sure he could send a shuttle to pick up Wes and Jacqui.” 

“We’ll call them after we talk to the children....Deanna is waiting in the corridor, isn’t she?” Jean-Luc sheepishly smiled.

“She is. I wasn’t sure if we needed her help.” Beverly smiled. She hated relying on Deanna for help with her children, but she had no idea how any of them would react to the news. 

“Let me turn things over to Doctor Selar. I think I’d like to call Sora before I speak with Wes or Jacqui.” 

###

Walker immediately turned his ship back towards Earth to pick up any of the Picards who wanted to attend Felisa’s funeral and told Beverly and Jean-Luc that he, Sora, and their children would attend. They knew Felisa well, and Sora had even regarded her as her own grandmother. Beverly tried telling Walker it wasn’t necessary and that she knew they cared, but Walker still insisted. Plus, the idea of trying to solve the problem with the weather on Caldos appealed to his engineering side. Jean-Luc had chuckled when Walker expressed interest, but told him he would have Geordi contact him to relay the information they were sent. 

Wesley didn’t think he could get away from his classes, but he was obviously distraught over it when they spoke with him over subspace. 

_“I’m really sorry Mom, Dad. I can ask, but we’re preparing for the big exams right now....”_ anguish was written all over his face. Beverly sadly smiled at her first born. 

“It’s alright, Wes. I think Nana would want you to succeed at the Academy. But, do you think you have time to get home to the vineyard to see your sister before Walker picks her up? As much as I want to see you, your father and I understand. We were once at the Academy too, you know. I basically ignored your father when I was in my third year and we were living in the same room!” 

Wesley mumbled something about it having been over twenty years ago and Jean-Luc chuckled. “I doubt things have changed that much, son. But as your mother said, don’t worry yourself over missing Nana’s funeral. We love you.” 

_“Love you guys too. I’ll go visit La Barre tonight? If I leave in the morning, I can even be back in time for class. Picard out.”_ Beverly slumped against her husband after the call ended. She hadn’t been lying to Wesley when she told him it was alright for him to miss the funeral, but she still was sad she wouldn’t have her entire family around her. Jean-Luc wrapped an arm around her and she gave him a watery smile.

“Well, at least he’s taking his studies seriously now. After the mess with the Nova Squadron, I feared the worst.” Jean-Luc wryly smiled. It had been a nightmare trying to get to the bottom of the accident that had claimed one of Wesley’s teammate’s life because one of the older boys in the group had bullied them into lying. It had been Wesley’s own morals that his parents had instilled in him that had prompted him to go against his friend and tell the truth.

“I did too. I thought for sure he was about to be kicked out...honestly, he probably should have been, despite the admission.” Beverly nodded.

“Do you think you being you helped save his career?” Jean-Luc shrugged.

“I don’t know. His mother isn’t too bad, either. It’s possible they feared backlash if it was revealed that our son was kicked out...goodness knows the accident had enough press as it was.” He kissed her temple and squeezed her shoulder. “Ready to call the vineyard?”

“No. Jacqui will be pretty upset. And Maman.....I mean, Nana and her were decades apart, but they always got along well.” 

“We _have_ been fortunate in that regard.” Jean-Luc typed in the sequence to reach the vineyard and relaxed slightly when his sister-in-law answered the call instead of his father. Somehow, he felt it might be easier to speak with Marie first. 

_“Jean-Luc, Beverly! Let me go and get Jacqui for you...”_ Jean-Luc held up his hand to stop her.

“Not yet, Marie. We should talk to you first.” 

Marie dried her tears and went to fetch Yvette, thinking it was best to let all the adults know before telling Jacqui. Marie would also take care of informing her husband, father-in-law, and aunt-in-law. Alice was at Starfleet Medical in her first year of medical studies, so Wesley had offered to bring the news to her since they tried to have dinner together several times each week.

Yvette stood behind her granddaughter while she spoke with her parents. Tears were running down Jacqui’s cheeks and Yvette drew her into an embrace, making Beverly on the screen sob at not being there to tell Jacqui in person. 

_“I’m sorry I’m not there, baby. Uncle Wally is coming to pick you up and bring you to us.” _Jacqui sniffed into her grandmother’s arms.

“And Wes?” 

_“He said he’ll come visit tonight, but he won’t be able to travel with you. He can’t leave the Academy for that long.” _Jacqui nodded at her mother. _“But Martha and John and Lucy are with their parents, so you won’t be alone on the ship._” Yvette squeezed her grandaughter’s shoulder.

“I’ll come with you too, Jacqui dear.” 

_“Maman, you don’t need to....” _Jean-Luc trailed off when he saw the resolve in his mother’s eyes. 

“Felisa Howard was a fine woman, and she has been my friend for over twenty years. It is the least I can do to pay my respects to her.” 

_“Alright. Thank you, Maman.” _ Jean-Luc and Beverly ended the call with their daughter, and Jacqui collapsed into Yvette’s arms. 

“Mémé, it’s not faaaair.” Yvette stroked Jacqui’s hair gently.

“I know, _Princesse_. It’s not.” 

“Mom is a doctor. She should have been able to save her!” Yvette levelled a look the children had dubbed ‘the Mémé look’ and she shirked.

“_Jacqueline Yvette!_ You know your mother is the finest doctor in all of Starfleet and she _did_ try. But your Nana was over one hundred. People don’t....I’m sorry, _Princesse._ People don’t live forever.” Jacqui sniffed once more.

“Yeah. I guess.” Yvette patted her back gently. 

“Wesley should be arriving tomorrow, but why don’t we start packing? We’ll have to ask Tante Marie to look after your animals for you.” 

“Couldn’t we take....could I take Honey along?” Honey was a small ginger cat. She had been the runt of her litter a few years ago, much like Baby had been of hers, and Jacqui had asked if she could have her. Honey had enjoyed a few years aboard the _Enterprise_ with her many times over aunt Baby before Jacqui had returned to the vineyard and brought her cat home with her. Yvette smiled.

“I’m sure it would be alright with Walker.” 

###

Maura had cried, but James hadn’t quite understood and Jean-Luc just pulled his youngest onto his lap while he wrapped an arm around Maura. Deanna looked between Beverly and Jean-Luc and tilted her head slightly at Maura. Jean-Luc nodded and dropped a kiss onto Maura’ head.

“Maura, sweetheart, do you want to go with Deanna?”

“Ok, Daddy.” Maura slipped off the sofa and took Deanna’s outstretched hand and followed the counsellor into her bedroom. It had been a rough year for Maura with Jacqui moving back to La Barre and she seemed to be taking the death of Felisa quite hard. On Jean-Luc’s lap, James was silent.

“James, do you have any questions?” 

“Nana’s gone?” Beverly sadly smiled at her youngest, who had only met his great-grandmother twice.

“She is, Sweetheart.”

“Is Mémé gone?” Jean-Luc tried not to laugh at his innocence.

“No, Mémé is fine. You’ll see her in a few days when she brings Jacqui home.” James smiled.

“An Wessy too?” 

“No, I’m sorry. Wes has a big exam and can’t get away....but you’ll see him soon. We’ll be back home soon for a visit.” 

“Ok.” James slid off Jean-Luc’s lap. “Can I go play now?”

“Sure.” Jean-Luc and Beverly watched James go into his bedroom and she collapsed against him on the sofa. He stretched his arm out and she curled against him.

“I didn’t really understand when Nana told me my parents were dead, either. I understood they weren’t coming back, but not about death if that makes sense.” He kissed her temple. 

“It does.” Just then, the little grey cat that had been Beverly’s constant companion for over twenty years jumped up on the sofa. Jean-Luc reached out and scratched her behind her ears. 

“Ah, Baby. We can always count on you.”

###

Beverly was sorting through some of her nana’s things with Sora, Deanna, Yvette, and Jacqui a few days after the funeral while Jean-Luc and Walker were trying to help solve the mystery of the weather grid. Everything appeared to be working, but there had been stormy weather ever since Felisa had taken a turn for the worst and passed away, with a strange fog rolling over the countryside - many residents joked that it was simply Caldos trying to recreate the settlers native Scotland, but Jean-Luc and Walker, as well as Jean-Luc’s chief engineer Geordi La Forge and the chief from the _Horatio_ all felt something strange was going on. 

Jacqui picked up one of the hand sewn blankets that had been stacked on the couch. 

“Mom, can I have this?” Beverly nodded. 

“Pick a blanket out for Maura and one each for your brothers, too. Goodness knows, there are plenty to go around.”

“I didn’t know Felisa quilted,” Yvette said, fingering one of the small quilts as Jacqui looked through the stack. 

“It had always been a hobby of hers, but I didn’t realise just how many she had made. I guess I always assumed she gave them away like you did with the ones you knit. But at least now the children will have blankets from both of their grandmothers.” Yvette smiled. She had made baby blankets for each of her grandchildren, and had given Wesley a larger blanket when he left for the Academy, and she had blankets waiting for Jacqui, Rene and Maura. She was already working on one for James, just in case she wasn’t around when he left home. Sora picked up a large tome resting on the chair next to the fire.

“I think I found your grandmother’s journal, Bev.” She opened it and flipped through it for a minute. “Holy crap, Bev! Nana Felisa had a lover!” Beverly blanched.

“She what?” Deanna was looking over Sora’ shoulder and the empathy blushed. 

“Oh my. Beverly. It seems as though your grandmother had a lover just shortly before she passed away.” 

“Give me that!” Beverly grabbed for the book and started reading. A flush crept up her face as she read the graphic details of her grandmother’s sex life and she almost wished Jean-Luc was there as some of it was actually turning her on...if she could forget that it was actually about her grandmother. “She says his name is Ronin and he’s young....only thirty-four!” 

“Well, Felisa, you sure are full of surprises.” Yvette patted Beverly’s arm. “I think I saw a youngish man at the funeral. I had assumed he was just one of the local villagers coming to pay his respects, but maybe he was this Ronin?”

“Was that the man who tossed a camellia on her casket? I saw him. He _was_ rather handsome.” Beverly opened her mouth in shock at her best friend. 

“Sora!”

“Mom, can I read?” Beverly snapped the book shut. 

“Sweetheart, no. It’s a little too...old for you,” Beverly finished lamely, not entirely sure what to say about it. Jacqui put her hands on her hips.

“Mom, I know what sex is. You gave me the talk six years ago. Besides, you and Dad have sex all the time!” Beverly’s blush, if possible, became even brighter while Sora snickered. 

“Deanna, will you try to locate all of Nana’s journals and put them into a box? Jacqui....why don’t you go get Nana’s jewellery box and let’s pick out a few pieces for you and Maura.” Sora leaned against Deanna, trying to keep herself from doubling over in laughter after Jacqui’s comment. Beverly glared at her best friend. 

“I’ll just....ah...go take inventory in the kitchen for you, Bev?” 

“Good idea, Sora. I think I’ll just get rid of most of the dishes. We certainly don’t need them. We’ll leave enough in the house for future visits.”

“I’ll come with you dear and put on the kettle. It’s suddenly feeling rather chilly in here.” Yvette rubbed her arms trying to warm herself up.

“It _is_ chilly. I’ll go outside and see if there’s any wood for the fire.” Beverly grabbed one of Felisa’s old shawls to wrap across her shoulders before she left. When she opened the door, she gasped. The fog was so thick, she could barely see one foot in front of her. She called back into the house, “Make sure Jacqui stays in. This fog is so thick, she could get lost or walk off a cliff in it!” She clutched the side of the small cottage her grandmother lived in ever since she was a child and gently felt along the wall until she found the wood pile. She picked up a few logs and then realised she wouldn’t be able to hold onto the house for support to find her way back. She frowned. 

“Beverly! Beverly, is that you?” Beverly peered out into the soup.

“Jean-Luc? Be careful! You don’t know the terrain as well as I do...” 

“Stay where you are. We have lanterns.” Beverly peered out and saw three bright spots of light coming towards her. Finally, the light was close enough that she could see faces – Jean-Luc, Walker, and Ned Quint, the man her grandmother had employed to help look after the property when it got to be too much for her.

“Oh good. I was afraid yeh lit the candle!” Beverly stared blankly at Ned.

“What candle? You mean, Nana’s favourite lamp? It’s up in her bedroom as far as I know. Why?” Ned held up his lantern close to Beverly’s face.

“Just. Doont. Light. It. It’ll be the death of yeh if yeh do!” Ned spun around then and took off back through the thick low clouds. 

“Beverly, what was that about?” Jean-Luc passed Walker his lantern and took the pile of wood from her. Beverly shrugged and took the lanterns from Walker so he could pick up some firewood as well.

“Beats me. I mean, you know how Nana was with that dumb lamp, always bringing it with her when she visited. I’d get rid of it, but I guess it’s an old family heirloom. One of the kids might want it.” Beverly carefully balanced the two lanterns and held them out so there was enough light to see the side of the house. “This fog is awful. I can’t remember it ever being this bad. It’s made the house quite chilly, too. I was just bringing in some more wood for the fire.” Jean-Luc and Walker followed Beverly’s careful footsteps back to the house and she called out to the occupants. “Look who I found!”

“Dad!” Jacqui came bounding down the stairs with Felisa’s old lamp in her hand. She passed the lamp to her mother. “I tried to light it, but I couldn’t get it to work.” Beverly frowned and turned the lamp over in her hands.

“I never could, either, Jacqui. Nana seemed to have a knack with it. But, I’ll try.” Beverly reached for a lighter and to her immense surprise, the lamp lit on the first try.

“It’s so pretty!” Jacqui admired the shadows the lamp was casting on the walls. “Can I take it back upstairs with me?” 

“Sure, sweetheart. We might be stuck here for a while, the fog is pretty thick out there.” Jean-Luc grimaced.

“That’s what we were coming to tell you. It seems the fog is interfering with everything and we might be stuck here until morning.” 

“But...Moira and James?” Beverly said her younger children’s names at the same time Sora looked at Walker and said “What about the kids?” and Jacqui whined “Dad, what about Honey?!” Jean-Luc held up a hand.

“They have two nannies between the five of them, they should be alright. I told Liz to keep all of them in our quarters together rather than having Rubi take the Keel children back to their ship. I thought it would make the children feel better to be around each other,” He then turned to Jacqui. “I asked Liz to make sure she fed Honey when she feeds Baby for us. Honey will be fine. I’m sure Maura will let her sleep with her on her bed instead of yours tonight.” Jacqui grumbled but accepted his words as Beverly pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

“Thanks.” Jean-Luc and Walker set about relighting the fire in the fireplace and Beverly glanced around the small cottage. “There isn’t a lot of room....three bedrooms upstairs, but Dee, if you wouldn’t mind sharing my old room with Jacqui, then Sora and Walker could use the guest room, and Maman, you can have Nana’s room.”

“Where will you and Jean-Luc sleep?” Beverly gestured around the living room.

“Here? We can use the sofa cushions to make a bed on the floor. There are plenty of blankets. We’ll be fine.” Yvette shook her head. 

“No, I will sleep down here. You and Jean-Luc deserve to sleep in a bed. I am one person, you are two. It makes sense.” Beverly eyed her mother-in-law. Yvette was in her seventies, but still fairly spry. 

“Maman, no. Honestly, we’ll be fine.” 

“Actually, Bev. I don’t mind sleeping on the sofa if Madame Picard doesn’t mind sharing with Jacqui,” Deanna said.

“Well....if you _really _ don’t mind....” Deanna rolled her eyes. 

“Beverly. It’s fine.” 

“Alright, thank you, Deanna.” Beverly turned back to Yvette. “If that’s alright with you, Maman?”

“I do not have a problem sharing a bed with my granddaughter. Now then, I’ve had a look and there are all the ingredients for a hearty stew in the kitchen as well as one of those replicators. Shall I make us something to eat?” 

“You don’t have to, Maman. I can cook for us all just as easily.” Yvette smiled at the woman she regarded as a daughter. 

“I know you can, my dear, but it’s something I can usefully do. Please, allow me.” 

“Thanks, Maman.”

###

Beverly and Jean-Luc were staying in her old bedroom, having given the main bedroom to Yvette to share with Jacqui. Beverly hadn’t felt ready to sleep in her grandmother’s old room on her bed, and Yvette seemed to understand. Fortunately, Felisa had been found in her chair in front of the fire, so Jacqui hadn’t been afraid to sleep in the bed. Beverly closed one of the journals she had been reading and turned to her husband.

“Did you know, Nana had a lover?” Jean-Luc put down the PADD he was reading and wrapped his arm around Beverly.

“So I heard over dinner. A younger man?” Beverly’s eyes shone.

“He was in his thirties,” she paused and frowned, “But I’m a little confused because Nana seemed to have known this man since Gramma, and Gramma died when I was eleven...” 

“Perhaps Felisa had a series of younger men in her life? Did you ever see her with anyone?” Beverly shook her head. 

“No. That’s the other strange thing. If Nana was having all this amazing sex, why didn’t I hear any of it?” Beverly gestured towards the bedroom door. “I mean, my room is right across from hers and it’s not like the walls are very thick. Or why didn’t I ever accidentally see her lover leaving or arriving? Surely I would have ran into him once or twice if he was here every night. And Nana never went out on a date, at least, not to my knowledge. And...Jean-Luc, she calls the man Ronin, even back then in her journals. Was ‘Ronin’ just a pseudonym and she had a string of young lovers?” Jean-Luc leaned over and took the journal out of Beverly’s hand and placed it on the bedside table.

“Perhaps we will never know.” 

“Unless we can track down the man from her funeral!” Jean-Luc turned a puzzled eye on his wife.

“What man?” 

“Oh, didn’t you see him? He had shoulder length brown hair, a bit of a pointed nose, he had been wearing a cape, and he dropped one of Nana’s favourite flowers on her casket.” Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows.

“You certainly remembered him well. Did you think he was...handsome?” Beverly reached behind her for her pillow and struck her husband with it while she laughed.

“Oh Jean-Luc. Jealously does _not_ look good on you. No, we were talking about him before you and Walker arrived after Sora found her most recent journal.” 

“Good. Just checking,” he grinned at his wife.

“Checking on what?”

“That you wouldn’t be trading me in for a slightly younger model,” he quipped. Beverly smacked him with the pillow again and this time he grabbed her wrist. She laughed and dropped the pillow before lying back down and tugging him on top of her.

“I love you, Jean-Luc. Never anyone else.” He leaned down and kissed her deeply.

“Good. I’ve never loved anyone else, either.”


	2. Chapter 2

Beverly let out a moan during her sleep which woke Jean-Luc. He glanced over at his wife and he smiled at the look of ecstasy that ran across her face. She must have been having an erotic dream, no doubt fuelled from their night of lovemaking paired with the erotic stories she had been reading. He grinned and gently tugged the blanket off, admiring her naked form. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her lips. 

“What are you dreaming about, Beverly,” he whispered. “I wish I was with you.” Beverly kissed him back as her eyes opened slowly. 

“Mmm, Jean-Luc...” She moved on top of him and the couple made love slowly, both trying to suppress their cries as they didn’t want to wake anyone else. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Now, what was that dream about?” Beverly blushed.

“It was...fairly graphic.” 

“With me, I hope.” Beverly rolled her eyes and smacked his chest lightly. 

“Always.” She rolled off of him then and rose from the bed. “I think I’ll grab a shower before everyone else wakes up....I don’t even know what time it is.” Jean-Luc picked up his PADD to check.

“Four AM local time. I wonder if the fog lifted.” Beverly moved towards the window and pushed back the curtains.

“Nope. Still just as soupy as yesterday. I hope we’re not stuck here much longer. Maura and James will worry.” Jean-Luc rose from the bed and joined her by the window, draping the blanket over his shoulders to envelop her from behind. He pressed a kiss to the back of her neck.

“They’re with their nanny and the Keel’s nanny. You trust both of them.” Jean-Luc saw Beverly’s frown in the window.

“I still _hate_ having a nanny. I can’t wait until James is in school during the day so we can switch to having babysitters again.” They had hired the nanny when James was two, finding it a bit difficult to balance their high-profile jobs with four children. Wesley and Jacqui hadn’t needed the nanny, but Maura and James seemed to do much better with the steady presence of the same caregiver instead of the series of babysitters they had previously had. 

“I know you do,” Jean-Luc circled her waist and they appeared to be cocooned in the duvet from the bed. “But you have to admit, they love her.” Beverly turned in his arms and she rested her head against his chest.

“I know. It just makes me feel _less_ of a mother for it.” 

“You’re not. I promise. Maura and James love you.” 

“We didn’t need a nanny when Wes and Jacqui were little.” Jean-Luc chuckled.

“You weren’t the Chief Medical Officer of the flagship then. Plus, most of Jacqui’s childhood was spent on Earth, and the first few years of Maura’s life, too. We had Maman and Papa and Marie and Robert, plus we shared a home with the Keels. And, you and Sora _did_ hire a nanny when you were both studying for your commander exam and you didn’t have a problem with it then. What’s this really about?” 

“I don’t know.” She spoke into his chest and her voice was muffled. Jean-Luc gently reached for her chin and tilted her head.

“There’s _something_.” Beverly shrugged off his touch.

“I’m fine. Honest. I think it’s just Nana’s death and I’m wanting to have all my babies close right now. I’m missing Wesley, too.” She moved to twine their hands together. 

“I know, I miss him, too. Hopefully, we’ll see him soon.” He kissed her gently. “You said something about a shower?”

###

Jacqui carried the lamp down to the kitchen and placed it on the table. 

“This lamp is funny, Dad.” Jean-Luc picked up the still lit lamp and examined it, extinguishing the flame to turn it over.

“What do you mean, sweetheart?” Jacqui perched on the chair next to her father and accepted the cup of tea her mother handed her.

“Thanks, Mom. I dunno, Dad. It like, gave off this weird green smoke last night. Mémé was sleeping, but I saw this weird green smoke float through the closed door.” Beverly placed a hand on her daughter’s forehead feeling for a fever.

“Are you sure it wasn’t a dream, Jacqui? Are you feeling alright?” Jacqui pushed her mother’s hand off her face.

“I’m fine, Mom. But I’m telling you, that lamp is weird.” Beverly shrugged. 

“I never noticed a green flame before.” Jacqui shook her head.

“Not flame. It looked like smoke. It was just weird.” 

“Well, let’s light it again. Maybe it was just something in the bedroom that made it look green?” Jean-Luc reached for a lighter and was surprised when he couldn’t get the lamp to light. “Well, that’s odd.”

“No, it has some weird trick to it. I could never do it, Nana always had to, but last night I was able to light it for Jacqui. Pass it here and I’ll see if I can get it to light.” Beverly managed to get it to flame and Jean-Luc studied it.

“Looks like a normal flame to me, sweetheart. Bev, do you know what kind of fuel it needs?” Beverly shrugged.

“No idea. I never saw Nana add anything to it. She would just light it in the evenings and would ready by it, and then she would carry it up to her bedroom with her. I always thought it was a little silly because we have lights, but she said that the lamp went back in our family centuries and it was always used as a guiding light for the Howard clan.” Beverly rolled her eyes. “Bunch of nonsense.” 

“It’s kind of nice. All we have is some mouldy rings and a broken chalice.” Deanna studied the lamp. “It’s really quite pretty, Bev. You should keep it.” Beverly wrinkled her nose.

“I don’t know. Nana was obsessed with this lamp....and apparently this Ronin guy.” 

“What else have you found out?” 

“Not much. I was looking in an older journal last night. Nana met a man named Ronin just after Gramma died. He was thirty-four, and I guess it was pretty serious. The only thing is, Gramma passed away over thirty years ago....so surely Ronin should have been in his sixties now if he was the same man we saw?” 

“Could Ronin be some kind of nickname? Does it mean anything in Gaelic?” Beverly shrugged. 

“Not to my knowledge, but I never bothered to learn many words. I guess we could look it up. Jacqui, do you have your PADD with you?” Jacqui nodded and slid off her chair.

“I’ll go get it, Mom.” Beverly smiled at her daughter and moved over to the stove to refill the kettle. 

“More tea, Jean-Luc?” He nodded. “I don’t know what’s around for breakfast. We might have to use the replicator.” Jean-Luc rose and went to check the cabinets and pantry. 

“Not much to make a breakfast with. There’s more vegetables in the pantry so we could make a soup for lunch. Plenty of dry goods, so we could _make_ bread, but no bread for breakfast.” 

“Just order a dozen croissants from the replicator. That’ll do. Are you and Walker going to try to get back to Central today?” He nodded.

“If we can get through the fog. Data, Mister La Forge, and Mister Rave were all still there when we left. Maturin said he would find them beds for the night if they couldn’t get the transporter sorted out. I’m a little surprised we haven’t heard from them yet.” Jean-Luc tapped his badge. “Picard to Data.” There was no response, just the faint chirping of the badge. He tried again. “Picard to La Forge.” Still nothing.

“That’s odd. Maybe they wound up back up at the ship?”

“Worth a try. Picard to _Enterprise_.” Silence remained. Jean-Luc turned towards Walker. “Wal, want to see if you can reach your ship? Maybe there’s a problem with the _Enterprise_’s communication system.” 

“I’ll try. Keel to Rave.” Walker shook his head and tried again. “Keel to _Horatio_.” There was a faint static followed by “Hor....o...._here.”_ Walker frowned and turned to Jean-Luc. 

“Well, I guess there’s a problem with both ships.” Walker tapped his badge again. “This is Captain Keel. There seems to be a problem with the comms over on the _Enterprise_. Can you fix it?”

_“They.....us for help. Taking....we thought.” _ Walker frowned.

“Sounds like he said your ship has asked mine for help and it’s taking them longer than they thought.” 

“That’s what I got out of it, too. Really, Beverly just wants to make sure the children are alright.” Walker tapped his badge again.

“I’m not getting every word. Captain Picard and Doctor Picard wondered how their children were?” Sora poked him. “And how ours are.” 

_“Will....out. Contact....after” _Walker grimaced. 

“Well, we’ll find out, hopefully. I’ll guess it’s not worth trying a transporter right now, either. But perhaps we could have shuttle come down?” Jean-Luc pursed his lips.

“Perhaps. If we could actually communicate our request to one of our ships.” He frowned. “I suppose we should head on over to Central after breakfast and see if they’ve come up with any solutions for the fog.” 

“Will you be able to find your way there without Ned?” Beverly carried both a kettle and a pot of coffee over to the table. Jean-Luc rested a hand on her shoulder.

“I’m sure it will be fine. We have the lanterns from last night to help us see.” He gave her shoulder a squeeze and she moved her hand to cover his.

“Just...be careful, alright? There are some cliffs nearby and I...” Jean-Luc gently kissed her.

“I know. You’ll worry since we can’t communicate right now. But I promise, we’ll be alright, and I will either return here or if we can get the transporter working, I’ll meet you back in our quarters tonight.” Beverly nodded. 

“No later than seven?” He smiled.

“No later than seven.”

###

Beverly was curled up on the chair by the fireplace, reading in one of the journals. The lamp was burning brightly on the table next to her, with a faint green glow. Yvette knocked the cup of tea she brought Beverly into the lamp, and the glow faded before it was noticed. 

“Brought you some tea. You seem pretty engrossed in your reading.” Beverly was startled out of her reading by her mother-in-law’s voice.

“I’m sorry, Maman. I’m just...discovering a whole new side of Nana I never knew existed. It’s a bit...fascinating.” 

“Hmm. Sora and Deanna have gone up into the attic with Jacqui. Sora said if she found any more journals, she would try to keep them away from Jacqui.” Beverly snorted.

“Fat chance. You know Jacqui. And...she’s right. She’s seventeen. Her father and I....” she trailed off, blushing. Yvette patted her arm.

“Yes, I know what you and Jean-Luc got up to when you were seventeen. Why do you think I allowed you to have the barn?” 

“Well, at least Jacqui doesn’t have a boyfriend...does she? I feel so out of touch with her being in La Barre without us.” Yvette shook her head.

“Not to my knowledge. I think Rene plays the protective cousin and takes great glee in telling boys that Jacqui’s older brother is at Starfleet Academy.” Beverly grinned and placed the journal on the bottom shelf of the side table. 

“If they only knew how soft Wesley was.” She rose from her seat and picked up the cup of tea. “Thank you for the tea, Maman. Have we heard anything from Jean-Luc or the ship?” Yvette shook her head.

“Not as far as I know, but I don’t know how your system works.” 

“The console in the kitchen would have beeped if there were any messages and it rings if there is a call. Usually you can hear it out here, but I’ve been pretty absorbed in these journals and might have missed it.” Yvette shook her head.

“I did not hear it beep or ring. I’m sorry.” Beverly frowned. 

“What time is it?”

“Just coming up on one.” Beverly’s eyes widened. She had been reading in the journals for over four hours. 

“Guess we better get some lunch together. I don’t know if Jean-Luc and Walker will be joining us, but I can smell bread...you baked after breakfast, didn’t you?” Yvette nodded.

“I did. Plenty of bread for us to have some sandwiches. There’s some cheese, and if you can hold up a light in this fog, I think we can pick a few tomatoes and a head of lettuce out of the garden.” 

“Think there might be some other veg out there, too. Enough to put together a fresh salad and probably to make that soup Jean-Luc mentioned for supper, too.” Beverly drained her cup and carried it into the kitchen. She passed Yvette a basket for gathering the vegetables out of her Nana’s garden and wrapped the shawl back around her shoulders before grabbing a palmlight. “This ought to be bright enough.”

They returned to the kitchen fifteen minutes later and Beverly had soon filled a large bowl with salad and had even found the ingredients to make a simple dressing. She left Yvette setting the table in the kitchen and she climbed up the stairs to the attic. Beverly called out as she entered the dusty space. “Find anything up here?” 

“Yeah. Mom, who was Steve?” Beverly looked at Jacqui with a puzzled look on her face.

“Steve?” 

“Yeah,” Jacqui handed a small book to her mother. “You wrote ‘I heart Steve’ inside your diary.” Beverly laughed.

“Oh! Steve...he was my first crush. I think I was about twelve. Did you read anything _else _ in my diaries?” Jacqui shook her head.

“Not really. I didn’t know you had a diary when you were younger.” Beverly nodded. 

“Nana insisted I keep one. She said it was a good way to remember my life’s events...although I’m not sure how interesting it would be to read it now.”

“Do you still keep one?” Beverly nodded.

“I do, but now it’s all on my PADD or it’s in the ship’s log files. I’ve been using a PADD since I met your father. And no, you can’t read any of it yet. My files are encrypted.” Jacqui frowned.

“But Moooom, you met Dad when you were my age! What if I meet my husband at university too?” Beverly gently tapped Jacqui on the nose.

“Then I guess you’ll have to keep your own journal.” Jacqui pouted.

“I do, but Maura tries to read it.” Beverly laughed.

“Use a PADD and put a password on it...if you talk to your older brother, I bet he could work out making it secure for you.” Jacqui wrinkled her nose.

“But what if Wes wants to read it?”

“I doubt he would. He’s never tried to break the encryption on mine.” Beverly looked around the dusty room. “What else did you find?” 

“There’s a box of old journals labelled with your great-grandmother’s name, but we didn’t open it. Sora found a trunk full of old clothing, and I found some old toys that must have been yours when you were younger.” Deanna handed Beverly a doll.

“Oh wow, I haven’t seen her in years.” Beverly held out the doll to Jacqui. “Think Maura might like to play with her?” Jacqui shrugged.

“Probably. How come there isn’t anything for _me_ in here?” Beverly tucked the doll under her arm and held out her other arm to her daughter. 

“Because I moved to Earth when I was seventeen and moved into Mémé and Pépé’s house. But Mémé gave you my old room, remember? I bet if you look in the closet when you get home, you’ll find all sorts of things in there. Or ask Tante Marie if the boxes are in the attic. There might even be a few boxes in our house.” Jacqui grinned.

“Can I really have anything I find?” Beverly chuckled.

“Just let me know what you’re taking first, but I don’t see why not.” 

“Awesome.” 

Beverly carried the box of old journals downstairs, figuring she would give them a skim at some point either in the house or she would take them up to the ship and bring them home to Earth. She glanced at the lamp on the small table and he forehead creased in confusion. _I thought I blew that out?_ She blew on the lamp snuffing it out, and didn’t notice the green tinged smoke that seemed to flow back into the lamp.

###

Beverly was curled up on the sofa in their quarters aboard the _Enterprise_ the following day with Baby and Honey resting in the crook of her legs looking like bookends of fur. The engineering teams from both ships had worked together to get the transporters working again, and Beverly had brought back the boxes full of both her grandmothers and great-grandmother’s journals along with the lamp, at Deanna’s urging. It sat on the coffee table, cold and dark. Beverly and Jean-Luc were enjoying a rare afternoon of quiet in their quarters with the younger children at school and Jacqui in the arboretum. Yvette wasn’t in their quarters either, having been invited for lunch with Guinan, who wanted to know all about Jean-Luc’s childhood. Beverly looked up from her great-grandmother’s journal.

“Jean-Luc, this man Gramma was seeing..._his_ name was Ronin too and he was also thirty-four! This is just...unbelievable.” Jean-Luc looked up from the reports at his desk over at his wife and thought she looked fairly irresistible so he moved from the desk to the sofa and pulled her legs onto his lap, dislodging both cats, who both shot him a glare before they settled on a chair together and began grooming each other.

“And it doesn’t mean anything in Gaelic?” Beverly shook her head. 

“The only thing Jacqui could find out when she was researching is that Ronin is a Japanese term for a wanderer or a traveller, but I don’t know why my grandmother or great-grandmother would have used that word to nickname their lover. And the age thing still doesn’t make sense. How could Ronin have been thirty-four when he met Gramma _and still_ thirty-four when he met Nana? Oh, and here’s another weird thing. Gramma met her Ronin about a week after _her_ mother passed away. Isn’t that an odd coincidence?” Jean-Luc furrowed his brow.

“That’s....a very strange coincidence. Do you have access to the journals for any other relatives?” Beverly shrugged.

“We could look in the attic again. I mean, when Nana and I moved, Gramma had already been there for decades and I think she moved _everything _from her house in Ohio including all the old family trunks. There was a family rumour about a castle somewhere in England or Scotland, but I’ve never looked into it. I doubt any old journals would be there, though. I would say if they aren’t in the attic, then they’ve been lost.” Jean-Luc pursed his lips.

“Well, perhaps we should look into it anyway when we bring Maman and Jacqui home. We could take some leave and ask Maman to look after Maura and James and visit England. Just to see what we find out.” Beverly smiled.

“Hm. That might be nice, but first, have you managed to fix the problems the weather grid was having?” Jean-Luc started rubbing circles on Beverly’s feet, making her close her eyes in bliss.

“It’s the strangest thing. The fog has suddenly disappeared. Walker and Geordi couldn’t figure it out. Must have been some kind of glitch. But it does mean we can leave Caldos whenever you’re ready.” 

“Mmm,” was the only response Beverly was able to make as Jean-Luc worked his magic on her feet. He slipped his fingers into the bottom of her trousers and gently stroked her legs. 

“You know, the children won’t be home for another three hours, and Maman is being entertained by Guinan...” Beverly grinned when Jean-Luc spoke and slid her legs off his lap. She rose from the sofa and reached for his hand. 

“Bedroom. Definitely bedroom.” 

Neither one of them noticed the half inch of fog that crept across the living room floor.

###

Beverly shivered and snuggled closer to Jean-Luc. “Cold?”

“A little. Computer: raise temperature by two degrees.” Jean-Luc pulled the blanket around them tighter and held Beverly close as they drifted to sleep.

They woke up when James climbed up into their bed with them. “Daddy, Mommy, wake up! There’s a cloud in the living room!” Jean-Luc sat up and realised it was quite cold in the bedroom again.

“What do you mean, a cloud? Computer: raise temperature by two degrees.” Jean-Luc glanced at Beverly, who had the covers pulled up to her armpits. “James, can you do Mommy a favour and get her fluffy dressing gown from the bathroom?” 

“I can do it!” Jean-Luc chuckled at the enthusiastic almost five-year-old and swung his legs out tugging on his shorts before James returned. James arrived, dragging the dressing gown behind him, but he proudly handed it to his mother. “Here, Mommy!”

“Thank you, James.” 

“Mommy, how come you and Daddy were sleeping?” Beverly exchanged a glance with her husband, who intervened.

“Mommy and I were taking a nap, just like you do. Why don’t you come show me this cloud you were talking about?” Jean-Luc put on his own dressing gown and James took his hand leading him out of the bedroom. 

“It really is a cloud, Daddy!” Jean-Luc looked back at his wife who merely shrugged as the door shut behind them to leave her to get dressed. Jacqui took one look at her father’s state of dress and rolled her eyes. 

“Ugh. Really, Dad? It’s like, the middle of the day. Gross.” Jean-Luc grinned at his daughter and glanced around their living space. Sure enough, there was about an inch of what Jean-Luc had to agree with his son was a cloud or at least, cloud-like, because as far as Jean-Luc knew clouds did not form inside starships.

“This is....strange. Computer: can you explain the strange vapour covering the floor?” 

_“Negative.”_

“Can you get rid of it?”

_“Negative.”_ Jean-Luc frowned and reached for the comm badge that wasn’t attached to his dressing gown before moving towards his desk and pressing the call button. 

“Picard to La Forge.”

_“La Forge here, Sir.”_

“Mister La Forge, could you bring an engineering team to my quarters? We seem to have a....cloud situation.”

_“A cloud situation?”_

“Indeed.” 

_“I’m on my way.” _Jean-Luc grimaced, but Jacqui couldn’t help but giggle as she watched her cat try to bat at the mist. Jean-Luc looked around the room.

“Where’s Maura?”

“She’s af-aid of the mist, Daddy.” 

“She’s in her room, Dad.” Jean-Luc nodded at Jacqui and headed for the bedrooms. He _hoped_ Maura wasn’t too frightened, but she always had been their most delicate child.


	3. Chapter 3

“Mommy, I’m cold!” Beverly wrapped her arms around her youngest in an attempt to keep him warm. 

“Come on, let’s see if we can find you something warm to wear.” She retreated towards Maura’s bedroom, where she knew the large closet had a box of older clothing she kept forgetting to leave in La Barre. She glanced at Maura, who was curled up on the bed. “Maura, sweetheart, it’s okay. Geordi will fix it. I promise it won’t hurt you.” Beverly spied the box labelled “winter clothes – kids” and pulled it off the shelf to go through it. James climbed onto the bed with his sister and he hugged her from behind, like he had seen his father do many times. Beverly smiled. At five, Beverly had expected James to grow out of his cuddling phase like all their other children had, but he seemed to still enjoy being hugged and cuddled by anyone who would offer. Maura, on the other hand, seemed to only want to be held by her father lately, and while it hurt Beverly that she couldn’t offer the same type of comfort to Maura, she was glad Maura wanted it from _someone._ Maura pushed James off of her.

“Go away, Jamie.” James frowned. Beverly reached for his hand again. 

“Come on, baby. If Maura doesn’t want to be disturbed, don’t bother her. Help me look for some warm clothing in this box.” 

“Ok, Mommy,” James was still frowning, but he started pulling things out of the box and laughed when he found items that were now too small for even him to wear.

Beverly had found the fleece pyjamas the children wore when they had gone skiing and insisted Maura and James put them on to stay warm. After they had changed, she managed to coax Maura out of her bedroom, but she immediately attached herself to her father and kept eyeing the misty fog as if it was going to come after her. Beverly and Jacqui had gone into the master bedroom to find a sweater for Jacqui to borrow since most of her clothing was still in La Barre and Jacqui raided her mother’s closet and came out of the bedroom wearing a large blue jumper – Beverly’s favourite. It slipped off of Jacqui’s shoulders and made Jean-Luc’s eyes go a bit funny when he saw his daughter dressed like his wife. 

“You look exactly like your mother when I first met her.” Jacqui beamed.

“Really? Thanks, Dad!” Beverly came out of their bedroom wearing a jumper of her own and holding a dark green one in her hands. She passed the jumper to Jean-Luc.

“Hardly regulation,” he teased. 

“Do you want to be warm or not? I mean, I can dig out your thermal uniform if you _really_ want...” Jean-Luc let go of Maura’s hand to tug the jumper over his head.

“No, that thing is awful. I’ve managed to secure some guest quarters for the night if this can’t be fixed. The only downside is they are on deck eleven.” Beverly frowned. The guest quarters on deck eleven were far away from any of the regular sections of the ship – perfect for diplomatic guests who didn’t need access to the bridge, engineering, the labs, school rooms, or sickbay, but not so great for serving officers and their families.

“There’s always Nana’s cottage. We wanted to look for some more old journals in the attic, anyway. And you said the weather grid was functioning now?” He nodded and Beverly continued. “Maura and James could do with running around in the fresh air. They’ll have to share the guest room if we put Maman and Jacqui in Nana’s room again, but I think they’ll be ok for a night or two

“I don’t want to share a bed with James. He kicks!” Beverly laughed.

“We’ll make a pillow wall between you. It’ll be fine.” Maura was once again clutching her father’s hand and had her other arm wrapped around his waist. She eyed the fog nervously and Jean-Luc had been gently stroking her hair trying to keep her calm. Beverly turned towards James. “We’re going to go sleep in Nana’s old cottage. Go pack a small bag. You may take _one_ stuffed animal.” James hurried off to his bedroom, but Maura was unwilling to let go of her father since getting to her room required her to walk through the mist. Jean-Luc smiled down at his youngest daughter. 

“Do you want me to carry you?” Maura nodded and Jean-Luc lifted the almost eleven-year-old into his arms. “Soon you’ll be too big for this, Sweetheart.” Maura let out a giggle and Jean-Luc pretended to struggle to carry her to the bedroom door. “There you go.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Go pack your bag.”

“Okay.” Jean-Luc frowned. Usually she was very talkative. He didn’t know if it was Felisa’s death combined with the mist in their quarters or if there was anything else wrong and he decided he would make some time to spend with her later.

“Mom, Martha invited me to sleepover, can I go?” Beverly smiled at Jacqui. It had been a relief when the two girls had reconciled and became best friends again. They hadn’t spoken for over two years and then one day, they were suddenly friends again. Jean-Luc and Walker hadn’t understood, but Beverly and Sora told them it was just how girls were and pointed to their own separation of over a year when they hadn’t spoken much as an example. Beverly nodded. “Let me double check with Sora, and then you can ask to be beamed over after dinner.” 

“Cool.”

Yvette was on the sofa, knitting per usual, and she glanced up at her son and daughter-in-law. “If you want, I could take Maura and James and the cats to the guest quarters and you two could have an evening alone down at your grandmother’s cottage. I noticed it has a rather large cast iron footed bath.” Beverly flushed and Jean-Luc shook his head in amusement. 

“Maman, you won’t get another grandchild out of us, no matter how much you try to give us time alone. We agreed to stop at four.” Jacqui clapped her hands over her ears.

“La la la I don’t want to hear this.” Beverly laughed and uncovered her daughter’s ears.

“_You_ were the one who told me you knew your father and I had sex.” Jacqui scrunched up her nose.

“Yeah, but. I don’t want to _know_.” Beverly chuckled.

“Too bad. But do me a favour and tell your siblings Mémé offered to stay with them in guest quarters instead. It’ll be their choice what they do.” Jacqui nodded and headed for the bedrooms for her younger siblings and the adults heard lots of whispering between the children before Jacqui came back out.

“They want to stay with Mémé.” Beverly grinned.

“Thank you for convincing them to.” Jacqui held up her hands.

“I didn’t do anything....I’m gonna go pack for my sleepover now. When’s dinner? _What’s_ dinner?” Jacqui glanced at the small kitchen which was completely overrun with the mist.

“Hmm. I think we’ll all go to Ten Forward tonight if Geordi’s team can’t figure out what’s wrong here in the next few hours.” 

“Kay. Mom, can I keep this?” Jacqui plucked at the jumper she was wearing. Beverly frowned slightly.

“Sweetheart, that’s your father’s favourite jumper on me. You may _borrow_ it tonight, but I expect it back in my closet tomorrow. But you know, Mémé knitted that for me when I was younger, perhaps you could ask her to knit you one for Christmas.” Jacqui turned her eyes onto Yvette and smiled at her grandmother.

“Mémé....” Jean-Luc laughed as his mother allowed Jacqui to think she was sweet talking her into making her a jumper like the one she was wearing. Jean-Luc knew it didn’t take much for his mother to agree to do something for her grandchildren. He wrapped his arms around Beverly and kissed the back of her neck.

“So...you and me all alone down in the cottage? Whatever will we do?” Beverly grinned. 

“I’m going to go pack us a few things.” She turned around and kissed him. “Any requests?”

“That beautiful pink thing you wore on our anniversary....” Jacqui squirmed listening to her parents.

“La la la I can’t hear you!” 

The door chime went off just as James and Maura were exiting their bedrooms and James called out “Come!” in an accent mimicking his father. Beverly was laughing when the door opened to admit Geordi and his team, including Data. 

“Something funny?”

“James. He just imitated Jean-Luc perfectly.” Geordi grinned at the little boy.

“Now then, your Dad told me you found a cloud. Want to show me?”

“Uh-huh!” James reached for Geordi’s hand and tugged him towards the sofa. “Lookie, Uncle Geordi. There’s a cloud in the living room!” Geordi got out his tricorder and began scanning the mist. He nodded at James.

“Well, you’re definitely right, James. It’s a cloud.” 

“Yes, but how did it get into our quarters?” Jean-Luc asked, adjusting his jumper as he walked into the living room area after putting Maura down near her grandmother. 

“Your guess is as good as mine, Sir, but I hope we can figure this out.” Jean-Luc nodded.

“We made alternate sleeping arrangements. Jacqui is going to sleep over on the _Horatio_ with Walker and Sora, and my mother will stay in the guest quarters on deck eleven with the children.”

“And you and Doctor Picard?” 

“We’re going to go down to her Nana’s cottage. Beverly wanted to look for a few more items before we break orbit anyway.” Geordi nodded.

“Well, we’ll try to get this fixed for you by tomorrow. But, this is very odd. The computer can’t seem to get it to dissipate, but it can acknowledge that this is simply a cloud of vapour. It’s....well, Sir, it’s strangely similar to the fog malfunction on the planet earlier.” Jean-Luc frowned.

“I was afraid of that. Well, keep me informed, Mister La Forge. If you need to go back down to the planet, I’m sure it can be arranged with the governor.” Geordi nodded and retreated over to where Data and the rest of his engineering team were working, pressing buttons on their PADDs and tricorders trying to make sense of it. Jean-Luc turned back towards his family. “Right. Who wants to go to Ten Forward for dinner?” Jean-Luc eyed his mother. “Or should I be afraid what you might have told Guinan?” Yvette smiled at her son.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Jean-Luc.” She rose, serenely and placed her knitting back into her bag. Jean-Luc chuckled. 

“Of course you don’t.” 

###

“Do you remember the first time we made love at your parents’ house?” Jean-Luc grinned.

“_In_ their house? Or _at_ their house? Because I seem to remember we mad love by the river and in the barn loft before we even attempted to make love in the house. _And_ someone kept insisting we were just friends. But four children and twenty-seven years later, I think it’s safe to say we’re more than ‘just friends’. ” Beverly laughed but reached across the large bathtub and swatted at him. 

“Do you think our children will find the kind of love we have? Jacqui seems to be worried she hasn’t met anyone yet. I don’t know if Wesley is even _interested_ in dating, let alone if he’s found anyone to date.” 

“Give them time. I’m sure Wesley will tell us when he finds someone he wants to spend his time with. I know our situation wasn’t the norm. Look at all the people Walker and Sora dated before they managed to get together. We were just lucky.” Jean-Luc leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. “Why are you on that side of the bath when I’m over here?” Beverly chuckled, but moved herself to between her husband’s legs and rested back against his chest and let out a blissful sigh.

“When was the last time we got to take a nice long uninterrupted bath together?” 

“Hmm, last time we were home, I think. After the children had gone to bed.” He pushed her hair to one side to drop kisses on her neck. 

“Mm, we should get a bigger bathtub in our quarters and do this more often. Or use the holodeck to make a large bathtub.” Jean-Luc chuckled as he sucked at her neck.

“How exactly do I put that request in to Engineering?” 

“How about ‘Doctor Picard requests our bathroom be enlarged if possible for the addition of a large whirlpool bath as she feels it would be beneficial to the Captain’s well-being’?”

“_My_ well-being?” He found the spot on Beverly’s neck she loved getting kisses on and gently pressed a kiss to it, making her shiver.

“Alright, mine as well.” Jean-Luc tenderly bit down on Beverly’s neck and she moaned. “I love you, Jean-Luc.” 

“I love you, too.” They made love in the bath, and then Beverly snuggled up against Jean-Luc’s chest once more and they just enjoyed the quiet together without any child to barge in or anyone from the ship to call to interrupt. Jean-Luc moved his hands off her hips and lifted an arm out of the water.

“Hmm. You know the downside to this bath?” Beverly shifted to look at Jean-Luc’s face.

“There’s a drawback?” He nodded.

“No computer to raise the water temperature.” Beverly laughed.

“It _is_ getting cold. Want to go cuddle in front of the fire?” Jean-Luc wiggled his eyebrows.

“_Cuddle._ Is that all?” Beverly snorted and rose from the tub shivering slightly. 

“Geez, it’s cold!” Jean-Luc grinned and drew his eyes to Beverly’s chest.

“I can tell.” Beverly put her hands on her hips and turned her back towards him. 

“You really are _quite_ saucy tonight.” 

“Saucy? That’s a new one.” Jean-Luc stood and climbed out of the bath, reaching for a fluffy towel to give to Beverly before wrapping one around his waist and reaching in to pull out the plug on the bath. 

“Well, it’s sort of a step between flirty and dirty.” Beverly reached for the dressing gown on the back of the door and slid her feet into a pair of soft slippers. She tugged the clip out of her hair and shook her head, leaving her hair with a slightly tussled look Jean-Luc always found alluring. He grinned at his wife.

“Can’t be dirty. We just got out of the bath.” Beverly shook her head.

“You really _are_ impossible tonight!” Beverly threw a wink back at Jean-Luc before leaving the bathroom. He heard her heading down the stairs and knew she would be putting on the kettle and gathering together the old teapot and cups. He put on his own dressing gown and slippers and followed, heading into the living room to make sure the fire was still burning. He glanced at the side table that had previously been piled high with journals and cocked his head in confusion when he noticed the out of place item on the table. _Funny, I didn’t think we brought it with us._ Jean-Luc was puzzled, so he called out towards the kitchen.

“Beverly, you brought the lamp?” 

“No,” came Beverly’s answer from the kitchen. “Why would I?”

“Well, I don’t know how to tell you, but it’s sitting here on the side table.” 

“That’s weird.” Beverly’s voice became clearer as she came into the room with a small tray containing two cups and a teapot. She placed the tray down on the table and picked up the lamp, turning it over in her hands. “I wonder if Jacqui stuck it in my bag for some reason? But, I don’t remember unpacking it. This is weird.” She carried the lamp over to near the front door and dropped it onto the small table next to the door her grandmother used to keep her keys on, even though she never locked her doors. 

“You already said that.”

“I know, but....Jean-Luc, how did it get here? I don’t believe in ghosts or the supernatural, do you?” Jean-Luc shook his head.

“You know I don’t. We’ll just have to assume Jacqui or Maman had it sent down to us. Perhaps they thought we might want it in case the electricity failed?” Beverly shrugged and tossed a small glare towards the offensive item.

“Well, it’s staying over there. I’m a little creeped out by it. I don’t _care_ how important that thing is to the Howard family. If none of the children want it, it’s going up into the attic before we leave and never seeing the light of day again. Let our decedents figure it out.” Jean-Luc chuckled, but eyed the odd lamp. He walked over to it and picked it up, opening the front door. He sat the lamp down on the front porch and closed the door again. Beverly laughed. “But, we don’t believe in the supernatural,” she mocked.

“Just...well, just in case.”

They settled in front of the fire and traded kisses, watching the flames flicker shadows across their soon naked bodies. Beverly cried out and encouraged Jean-Luc’s mouth as he slowly moved down her body. They were so lost in each other, neither one noticed the small cloud that seemed to come in from under the door. 

Beverly shivered again and pulled a blanket tighter around her and Jean-Luc as they cuddled on the rug. “Why am I so cold? The fire is two feet in front of me!” 

“I bet I can keep you warm,” Jean-Luc kissed her deeply and she grinned. She walked her fingers down his body and he shivered as she touched him. “Beverly, I just need a few minutes to recover. I’m getting....well, I’m getting _old_.” 

“Hmm, you know I’m only a few months younger than you. If you’re old, I must be. And _I_ don’t feel old.” Beverly crawled on top of her husband and he skimmed his hands down her sides.

“Mm, you don’t feel old to me, either.” They made love for the third time since arriving at the small cottage, and Beverly briefly wondered what had them in such an amorous mood, considering they had also made love twice back in their quarters earlier in the day. It wasn’t that their sex life had slowed down as they aged, but it definitely became tougher to find time just the two of them between having four children and sometimes working opposite shifts. Most times the couple was lucky to manage to make love once per week. But five times in one day...Well, Beverly was sure she’d be a little sore in the morning, but it would be worth it.

###

They moved to the sofa to be more comfortable and Beverly offered to refill the teapot and rummage for some snacks. Jean-Luc settled into a corner of the sofa and began to read the coves of the books stacked on the floor they had unearthed from the attic earlier in the evening to see if there was anything he might be interested in reading. Beverly returned to the living room, carrying the pot of tea for the couple along with a few biscuits and Jean-Luc picked up one of the books. He read the front cover with a grin.

“The journal of Beverly Astoria Howard, twenty-thirty-five. I didn’t know you were named after an ancestor, did you?” Beverly shook her head as she refilled their cups and settled next to him on the sofa.

“No. I mean, _Beverly_ isn’t exactly a modern name, so it had to come from somewhere. So, twenty-thirty-five? That’s over three hundred years ago. She must be....I don’t know. My seven times great grandmother? Or possibly just an aunt. Nana once said there was a family tree around here somewhere, kind of like the book your family has, but she wasn’t sure where it was. It’s probably somewhere up in the attic, too. I guess when we find it, we’ll have to add our marriage and the children to it and then take it to La Barre for safekeeping.”

“Why not leave it here at the Howard home? One of the children might want to live here someday.” Beverly wrinkled her nose.

“Gosh, I hope not. I mean, I guess if they want to they can, but I hated living here and it’s not as if we’ve brought them here many times to visit. Anyway, what does my great great great great great great,” Beverly paused to take a breath and grinned, “Great grandmother have to say?” Jean-Luc scrutinised the book.

“The handwriting is a little hard to read. Ok, it looks like she lived in a part of England called Yorkshire. I know where that is. We could go there if you’d like someday.” He paused to take a sip of tea, and then nearly spit it out.

“Beverly. You aren’t going to believe this. Your great times seven grandmother had a lover named Ronin.”


	4. Chapter 4

“I....what?” Beverly looked at her husband in shock as he passed her the journal he had been looking at. Beverly read the passage Jean-Luc pointed to in the book:

_Today we buried my mother. It was a sad day for the family, but believe it or not, I met someone at the funeral. His name is Ronin and he’s in his thirties. He said he knew my mother, I can only assume he must have been one of the hospital workers or perhaps someone from her church. I had never seen him before. He’s handsome, although he dresses a bit like he belongs in one of those regency shows on the telly. I hope I get to see him again. _Beverly’s eyes widened.

“But...if this is my great grandmother many times over, wouldn’t she have had a husband and maybe a child or two?” Jean-Luc shrugged.

“Maybe she’s divorced or a widow? Or maybe she never married the father of her children.”

“True.” Beverly flipped through a few more pages. “Oh, here’s another entry: _I cleaned out Mom’s room at the home today and I found the Howard Guiding Light,” _Beverly glanced over towards the front door as if the lamp was going to suddenly burst in.

“_Mom always said it was the Howard family’s prize possession, so I decided to keep it. It looks pretty nice on my bedside table and I do like a bit of mood lighting when I take baths. _Well,” Beverly glanced at the door again, “My family had that lamp at least three hundred years ago. No wonder Nana always said it was an antique heirloom.” 

Jean-Luc opened another book and started to read out loud. “_The kids are with their father tonight, and I told Ronin he could spend the night. I haven’t allowed a boyfriend to sleepover since before I was pregnant with Nina. But, Ronin isn’t really a boyfriend. I mean, not yet._” Jean-Luc paused. “Well, this is interesting. It looks like Ronin...whether it’s the same person or not dated this woman. And I suppose now we know she either never married the father o her children or was divorced from him.” 

“I mean...it’s not like it’s a very common name, is it? How can Ronin be alive and in his thirties in the twenty-first century, but also have been my grandmothers and great-grandmother’s lover in the twenty-fourth century? There wasn’t technology in the twenty-first century to live beyond maybe your early one-hundreds, and definitely nothing that would keep you at a consistent age.” 

“What about surgery?” Beverly nodded.

“Yes, I suppose you could have had surgery to keep yourself _looking _youthful....but, Jean-Luc, we’re talking about someone being over three-hundred years old physically. It’s just not possible for a human. Even now, we still only managed to extend our life expectancy to the mid to late one hundreds.” Beverly reached for another book. “Look, this one is dated nineteen seventy-three.” She opened it and thumbed through it. “I think this is Beverly’s grandmother’s journal.” 

“Anything in it about Ronin?” Beverly pulled a blanket around her shoulders, feeling cold once more. She skimmed the pages. 

“Looks like her husband passed away early into their marriage and she only had one child - I’m guessing it would have been Beverly’s mother.” Beverly scanned through the journal looking for the name Ronin and she paused on a section. “Jean-Luc. This woman had a lover named Ronin. I....” She dropped the book and covered her mouth. “Who _is_ this man? Nineteen seventy-three.....that’s another....sixty or so years! It’s just not possible. It’s. Not. Possible.” Jean-Luc drew Beverly into his arms and rocked her gently as she cried. “I don’t understand. How does this man have a hold over my family? Who is he?” Beverly sobbed into her husband’s chest and he gently patted her back.

“I don’t know, my love. I don’t know. But I’m determined that we will get to the bottom of this one way or another.” Beverly looked up and kissed him. 

“I love you. Can we go to bed and look at the rest of these books tomorrow?” Jean-Luc nodded and helped Beverly to her feet. She picked up the blanket and laid it on the back of the sofa. “Hope the bedroom is warm, but if it’s not, I think I know someone who can keep me warm.” 

Jean-Luc followed his wife up the stairs, and failed to notice the fog near the door that inched closer to the stairs.

###

Beverly was writhing in ecstasy in her sleep. Jean-Luc watched and wondered about her latest erotic dream. This would be the second night in a row and usually Beverly didn’t have such vivid dreams. He then watched in horror as the blanket appeared to move on its own and his wife’s nightgown was sliding up her thighs. Jean-Luc shouted “Get off of her!” and Beverly’s eyes flew open. 

“Jean....Jean-Luc? What’s going on?”

“Something....I don’t know how to explain this to you. But there was something...a spirit? A ghost? It moved the blanket and started to slide your nightgown up. And you were....” Beverly covered her mouth. 

“I thought you were touching me. Let’s...let’s go home. We can join Maman and the children in the guest quarters if we have to. I don’t...I _can’t_ stay down here.” Beverly swung her legs over the side of the bed and immediately began to grab their uniforms, tossing Jean-Luc his. He hastily shoved it on and touched his comm badge. “Picard to _Enterprise_.”

“_Enterprise_ here.” It was Data, sitting the nightwatch. Beverly breathed a sigh of relief that it was someone they trusted who while he would ask questions, wouldn’t tell other people about their late night beam up.

“Mister Data, Beverly and I need to return to the ship immediately. Please beam us up – NOW!” He reached for Beverly’s hand and she gripped his hand tightly as they were beamed back onto their ship. 

“Was something wrong, Sir?” Jean-Luc glanced over at Data who had beamed them directly to the bridge. Jean-Luc glanced at Beverly, who nodded. 

“There was a...what we can only describe as some kind of non-corporeal being in Felisa’s house. It tried to violate Beverly.” Data’s face remained unchanged. 

“Sir, there is no such thing as ghosts or spirits.” Jean-Luc sighed at his second officer.

“I _know_ that, Mister Data. But I saw with my own eyes something move the blanket off of Beverly’s legs and then try to push up her nightgown.” 

“Would you like me to send a team down to investigate?”

“Yes. I want a full scan on Felisa’s cottage,” Jean-Luc barked. “Scan for...scan for life forms.”

“Aye, Sir.”

“And has the cloud or fog or whatever it was been removed from our quarters?” 

“It has, Sir. It was the same phenomenon that affected Caldos. The mist just suddenly disappeared.” Jean-Luc nodded and still had Beverly’s hand clutched in his.

“We’ll be in our quarters.” 

They hurried through the corridors, Beverly wondering briefly if she should talk to Sora or Deanna about what had happened that evening, but she changed her mind over several times before the door slid open to their quarters and she headed straight for the bedroom.

Beverly removed her uniform and Jean-Luc grinned. She had shoved her uniform on top of the pink nightgown he enjoyed so much. Beverly glanced down at herself and shuddered. “I know you love this nightie but...all I can think of is those fingers or whatever they were pushing it up.” She flung off the nightgown and got into bed naked.

“Well, you won’t see me complaining about sleeping naked,” he grinned as he removed the rest of his clothing and joined his wife in bed. She immediately rolled over towards him and he clasped her close. “We’ll get to the bottom of this. I’m _sure_ we will.” He pressed a kiss to her temple and she smiled. 

“I know. I love you. And...thank you.”

“For what?”

“Indulging me.” He shook his head.

“I saw it too. I don’t want to believe what I saw, but I definitely saw something trying to touch you.” Beverly shuddered again. 

“I don’t think we’ll be sleeping in Nana’s cottage anymore. We’ll go down in daylight to finish cleaning it out, but I do _not_ want to be there at night.” Jean-Luc pressed a tender kiss to Beverly’s lips. “I completely understand my love. Now, try to get some sleep.”

Beverly woke up an hour later, cold and needing to use the bathroom, but when she swung her legs out, she was encased in the same mist that had been in their quarters the day before, only this time it came up to her waist. She felt the fog tickling at her in a most intimate way and she hissed “Jean-Luc!” 

“Hmm” Jean-Luc opened his eyes and glanced at Beverly’s side of the bed, then saw the mist engulfing her. “What the?”

“I thought Data said the mist dissipated.” 

“So did I, are you alright?” Beverly smiled at her husband.

“It’s strange....not unpleasant. Kind of a cool sensation. Like when we used to make love under the stars in La Barre. It feels a little erotic. Come here.” Jean-Luc grinned and joined her by wrapping his arms around her from behind. Beverly wiggled against him and she tilted her head to press a kiss to Jean-Luc’s neck. “Make love to me.” 

“Like this?” Beverly closed her eyes.

“Mm-hmm.”

Neither of them noticed the reappearance of the small lamp, or of the thin tendril of green fog that it was emitting.

###

Beverly’s prediction had been right and she was feeling a little sore in the morning, but she still rolled over and pressed a passionate kiss to her husband’s lips. He skimmed down her sides and grasped her hips. “Not like I’m complaining Bev...but what’s got into you?” Beverly shrugged and kissed him again.

“I don’t know. It’s like I can’t keep my hands off you.” He grinned lecherously at her. “You’re enjoying this entirely too much.”

“Uhm...yes. My wife can’t keep her hands off me. It’s fantastic.” Beverly rolled her eyes.

“Fantastic as it might be for you, I’m feeling a little sore. Six times in one day...we haven’t gone at it that hard since....well, when we went away without Wesley and Jacqui when they were small.” 

“Mmm. Let’s get you into the shower. Or would a hot bath help? I know Maman still sends you her muscle relief bath salts.” Beverly smiled as Jean-Luc passed her her dressing gown.

“I think a quick bath. What time is it?” 

“Seven. Maman was already planning on getting Maura and James ready for school and Liz was going to meet her in the guest quarters. And I’m _sure_ we won’t be seeing Jacqui for another few hours. I’m betting she and Martha were up late last night well past any bedtime Sora and Walker tried to enforce.” Beverly grinned.

“Probably.” Beverly glanced around the room. “Either I’m getting used to living in a cloud, or the mist has disappeared again.” Jean-Luc pointed at the ceiling.

“It’s still there.” 

“Oh. Well, I hope it doesn’t start to rain inside our quarters.” Jean-Luc gave her a thin-lipped smile.

“That would be bad. After we get dressed, I’ll inform Mister La Forge that the mist has returned. Coffee?” Beverly sweetly smiled back at Jean-Luc.

“Yes, please. Are you going to squeeze into this bathtub with me?” 

“If you’re inviting me.” Jean-Luc secured his dressing gown and headed out into the small kitchen area to replicate coffee for him and Beverly and he stopped dead in his tracks. Sitting in the middle of the dining table was the Howard Lamp. He didn’t want to worry Beverly, but it was starting to get very strange. He picked up the lamp and carried it back into the bathroom where Beverly was filling up the tub. The tub in their quarters wasn’t as large as the one they had used the night before in the cottage or as large as the bathtub in their home, but it was still an adequate size for the two of them. He held out the lamp to Beverly.

“Why did you go down to get the lamp?” Jean-Luc shook his head.

“I didn’t, Bev. It was on the table when I walked out to the kitchen.” 

“Maybe...maybe when Data went down he spotted where you left it on the porch and brought it back for us?” Jean-Luc shrugged.

“That’s the most logical explanation.” He sat it down on the bathroom counter and Beverly eyed it dubiously. “I’ll be back with our coffee.” 

When Jean-Luc returned a few minutes later, the lamp was gone. “What did you do with it?” Beverly pointed to the cabinet under the sink.

“I just get a funny feeling from it. Like it....watches me when I’m naked,” she shuddered. “I can’t explain it, but I suppose getting a funny feeling from looking at a lamp is the _least_ of our problems right now.” Beverly stepped into the bathtub and Jean-Luc passed her one of the cups.

“I know what you mean. Between the strange fog that keeps appearing, this Ronin man who seems to have been thirty-four for over three-hundred years and been a lover for several of your relatives, and the....spirit...last night...a lamp suddenly appearing seems to be small potatoes.” Jean-Luc shed his robe and joined his wife in the bathtub. “But first, let’s try to relax this morning. And if you want, I’ll even ask Geordi about enlarging our bathroom. See if there’s space.”

###

“I’m sorry, Captain. We were positive this had dissipated last night.” Geordi delivered his report in the Captain’s Ready Room, where Jean-Luc had decided to hold a few briefings before he and Beverly returned to the cottage.

“I know, Mister La Forge. But then, we also hadn’t expected to beam back up at three in the morning.” Geordi stroked his chin before speaking again.

“I went down to the cottage early this morning personally, Sir, and I didn’t detect any persons or vestiges of persons or animals other than you, the Doctor, and our team in the last twelve hours. There were no other bio signatures in the bedroom, but I put all the information on this tricorder for Doctor Picard to look over.” Geordi passed the tricorder to Jean-Luc, who glanced at it briefly before setting it down on his desk. No doubt Beverly would want to pour over the data.

“Thank you. I know, Mister La Forge. It’s all very strange. If we believed in anything supernatural, I’d be inclined to suggest we were dealing with some kind of poltergeist, but...” Geordi chuckled.

“I know what you mean, Sir. It would be easy to explain it all away in that case, wouldn’t it?” Jean-Luc took a sip of the tea that was going cold on his desk as he nodded.

“Just do your best. Sometimes things are just unexplainable.” 

“Sir?” Jean-Luc sighed and rubbed his temples. 

“It goes against everything I believe in, everything I stand for, to walk away from this mystery, but sometimes I need to put the well-being of others ahead of my need to solve every mystery.” Geordi nodded.

“Give me another day, Sir.” 

“We still have some packing up to do at Felisa’s cottage, we might be able to stretch it to two days. But I think Beverly and I will be joining the rest of our family in the guest quarters tonight.” Geordi nodded. “Oh, and Mister La Forge?”

“Yes, Captain?”

“Beverly would like our bathroom enlarged if at all possible. She would like a larger bathtub installed...one with jets, if at all possible.” 

“I’ll take a look at the blueprints. With Wesley away at the Academy, we might be able to make his former bedroom slightly smaller to enlarge the master bath.” Jean-Luc grinned. 

“Thank you. I think after all of this...well, Beverly deserves it.” 

###

Beverly had refused to allow Jacqui to return to the cottage, much as she protested. 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. There are some strange things going on down there and I don’t want you exposed to it.” Jacqui crossed her arms and pouted.

“But Mom, I’m almost an adult!” Beverly eyed her teenage daughter.

“Yes...and as an almost adult, you need to understand that there are going to be some things you aren’t able to do. I won’t ask you to look after your siblings, that’s not why you joined us on this trip, so you may spend the day over on the _Horatio_ with Martha if you’d like.” Jacqui’s face brightened. 

“Ok, thanks, Mom!” Jacqui bounded out of the guest quarters no doubt to return to the _Horatio._

“Ask Sora for a comm badge when you get there in case we need you!” Beverly called after her.

Jean-Luc entered the quarters and grinned. “I just ran into Jacqui on her way to the transporter room. I take it she was agreeable to the plans?” 

“Not without a little whining first. But honestly, Jean-Luc. I just don’t want any of our children down there. Not without knowing what’s going on.” 

“I understand. Geordi suggests we take a shuttlepod down just in case they run into transporter issues later, plus it gives us the space to bring up anything you wanted to save.” 

“Sounds good. I’m ready to go. Maman, are you coming?” Yvette grinned.

“I’ve never been in a shuttlepod before.” 

The trip was swift and Jean-Luc was soon parking the shuttlepod in a small clearing behind the cottage. Beverly looked absolutely miserable and Jean-Luc pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. 

“I know. But let’s finish up what we started.” 

Several hours into the sorting and packing there was a knock on the door and Jean-Luc opened it to reveal Ned Quint, the former caretaker. 

“Captain.” 

“Mister Quint, what can we do for you?”

“I just wondered what yer plans were for the hoose.” Ned Quint had a thick Scottish accent despite years of living away from Scotland and Jean-Luc had to process what ‘hoose’ meant before he replied. 

“I think if it is amenable to you, we would like to keep you on as caretaker. Beverly and I don’t plan on living here ourselves, but it’s a possibility one of our children might want to in the future. I suppose if you could find a suitable tenant, that would be fine, although Beverly intends on leaving some boxes in the attic.” Jean-Luc figured any rent proceeds would go straight back into paying Quint and for paying for the general upkeep of the house. “I’ll have our lawyer in La Barre contact you to get everything sorted.” 

“Fancy city folk with their lawyers,” Quint muttered. Jean-Luc chuckled.

“Far from it, Mister Quint. My hometown of La Barre is a small village. We just happen to have a law office.” 

“I see. Yes, I wouldn’t mind continuing to look after the place. Yeh didn’t light that lamp, did yeh?” Jean-Luc shook his head in wonder at the smaller man.

“You mean, the Howard lamp? A few times, but not recently. Not that I’m sure it is any of your business what Beverly does with her grandmother’s possessions.” Ned Quint poked Jean-Luc in the chest and Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows at the boldness of this semi-stranger.

“Doon’t. Light. It. That lamp ruined Felisa, and it’ll ruin yer dear Beverly if yeh let her light it.” 

“What do you mean, Mister Quint?” Jean-Luc exited the cottage and shut the door behind him, not wanting Beverly to hear anything negative about her grandmother.

“That lamp is pure evil,” Quint added an e onto the end of evil which under any other circumstance would have made Jean-Luc chuckle. 

“I don’t follow.” Quint sighed.

“Boy, for a Captain, yeh sure are stupid.” Jean-Luc tried not to look offended as Ned Quint continued. “When Felisa has that candle lit, she used ta go into another world.” 

“You mean, it mesmerised her? But Beverly has been around that candle for most of her youth and she never knew it as anything other than a strange family heirloom.”

“Ah,” Quint put his finger in the air. “But Beverly was a child.” 

“Yes. So you’re saying it only affects adults? Why haven’t I felt anything when this candle was lit? Or my mother and other members of my crew? We’ve _all_ been around it, Mister Quint. Felisa used to bring the lamp to La Barre when she came to visit and she stayed with us for several months after the birth of our first son. I assure you, it’s just an old lamp.” 

“Nae! It’s hoonted!” Jean-Luc puzzled that out for a minute. 

“Haunted?” Quint nodded. “Mister Quint, I’m sure you know that there is no such thing as a ghost or a spirit.”

“There are!” 

“Hmm.” Jean-Luc stared down at the small crazy-eyed man. “Was there anything else, Mister Quint?”

“No. Just Doon’t let yer wife light it!” Jean-Luc shook his head at the one-track mindedness of the gentleman and wondered if it was wise to leave him in charge of the cottage. He let out a sigh.

“We should be finished here in a few days. If you could arrange for someone to give it a good clean after we leave before you find a tenant, that would be appreciated. Anything left in the bedrooms or downstairs can be used by the tenants, but the attic will be off limits.” 

“Aye. Good day to you, Captain.”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Beverly joined Jean-Luc on the porch and saw the back of Ned Quint going down the footpath. She squinted. “What did Ned want?” Jean-Luc wrapped an arm around Beverly and pressed a kiss to her temple.

“Just asking what we were doing with the house, or hoose, as he called it,” Jean-Luc shared a smile with Beverly. “How come you and Felisa never spoke with such thick Scottish accents?”

“Ach, oh, you dinna think aye tr-aye tah conceal it?” Beverly broke out into laugher as she tried to over exaggerate the accent of her ancestors. “I don’t know. I suppose because my parents didn’t have a Scottish accent, and neither did Nana or Gramma so I never really heard the accent growing up. I mean, I think my family left Scotland sometime in the twentieth century. Plus, I was eleven when we moved here, so my accent was fairly set by then. But you’re one to talk. Mister British accent but I’m from France.” 

“Yes, well,” Jean-Luc stalled. He didn’t really have an answer other than his mother spoke with a British accent but she wasn’t British either so it really was confusing. Beverly leaned in and kissed him. 

“And I wouldn’t have you _any_ other way. Did Ned agree to take care of the grounds and house for us after we leave?” Jean-Luc nodded.

“Yes. And I asked him to find some tenants, but said to tell them the attic would be off limits. He _did_ say some strange things about your grandmother’s prized lamp though.” Beverly quirked an eyebrow.

“Oh?”

“He seemed to think your grandmother was somehow obsessed with it.” Beverly levelled a look at her husband and started to laugh.

“He’s not wrong. I mean, Nana even brought the dumb thing to Earth when she visited!” Jean-Luc rolled his eyes remembering all the times Felisa Howard told him to be careful carrying her bag.

“Hm, true. But he seemed to think it was somehow haunted and it only affects Howard adult women.” Beverly laughed harder.

“He’s full of it. I was around that dumb thing loads of times when it was lit when Nana was visiting us. I mean, she basically lived with us after Wesley was born, plus summers during our breaks from the Academy when she would come to La Barre.” Jean-Luc offered a shrug.

“I know. Still...something _is_ odd about it. Did you bring it down with you today?” Beverly nodded.

“I’m thinking about putting it in a box in the attic and leaving it there.” 

“Maybe we should try to light it tonight and just observe it? Jacqui said she saw a green smoke come out if it the night she had it in her room. If we monitor it, it might be able to help us find answers and solve at least one mystery.” Beverly gave her husband a dubious look, but nodded.

“Alright. I’ll add it to the items to pack into the shuttle.” Beverly kissed his cheek before she turned around to head back into the cottage. “You know, that mist is back again. Look at your feet.” Jean-Luc glanced down and saw the fine mist swirling around their feet. Beverly moved back towards him and wrapped her arms around him to give him a deep kiss. He smirked as they broke apart and held her around her waist loosely.

“Mm, what was that for?”

“No reason.” Beverly turned and swayed her hips seductively as she walked back into the cottage and Jean-Luc groaned at her retreating back. Even in her uniform, she managed to make it look sexy.

“Don’t tease me like that.”

“Like what?” Beverly glanced over her shoulder and winked. Jean-Luc growled and mock chased her into the house and grabbed her around her hips. He gently bit her neck.

“You are _such_ a tease. I love you.”

“Mm, I love you too.”

###

“Beverly, I found more of those old journals you were looking for. What do you want to do with them?” Beverly eyed the stack of books in her mother-in-law’s arms and sighed.

“Put them on the table next to Nana’s chair. I’ll skim through them to see if they’re worth taking home.” Yvette nodded.

“What are you looking for? I could help if you don’t mind me reading them.” Beverly shrugged.

“References to this Ronin man...or men named Ronin. I wonder why he hasn’t come to visit me yet if he’s so obsessed with my family.” Yvette could only smile at Beverly. “What?”

“Beverly, think about it. When did this man meet Felisa?”

“Nana said it was after Gramma’s death.” Yvette nodded.

“And...your great-grandmother?” 

“After her mother died. But...Nana just died, so why haven’t I met him yet?” Yvette gave her a look.

“Were any of these women married?” Beverly shook her head. 

“Not at the time. I don’t think. I mean, most of them had been married or had a partner previously, but either their husband had died or they were divorced or split up after at least one child was born. My grandfather passed away years before I was born.” Yvette could only hmm at Beverly. “What, Maman? I’m not understanding.”

“Perhaps this Ronin fellow preyed on the vulnerability of your relatives. You are in a happy and healthy marriage with Jean-Luc and have four beautiful children. Perhaps he’s stayed away because there isn’t any reason for him to try to worm himself into your life.” Beverly looked thoughtful for a moment.

“I suppose that’s a possibility...but does this mean I should worry about Jacqui? She’s almost eighteen and can be pretty stroppy...and you said she doesn’t have a boyfriend...” Yvette shook her head.

“I can’t be positive, but I think she’d have told you if she had one. There have been several boys and girls from school that come over to ‘hang out’, as she calls it, but no one that she seemed to be attached to in the way that you and Jean-Luc were at her age.” Beverly flushed, remembering those early days of her relationship and how she and Jean-Luc had tried to deny their feelings for almost an entire year.

“Good. Hopefully, we’ll be long gone before her birthday and this Ronin won’t ever be able to find her.”

Beverly sat down and opened the first diary in the stack. The date on the front page read 1945. Beverly skimmed through the diary, thinking it actually was an interesting look into the post-war experience of her family. It seemed this relative - Jenny Howard – had lost her husband during the war. She was young when they were married, and they had a little girl shortly before he joined the US Army. Her parents had died years ago, and so she and her daughter lived with her brother and his wife in a small town in Ohio – the same town that Beverly’s Gramma had moved away from three hundred years later.

Reading the words on the page brought tears to Beverly’s eyes as Jenny described receiving the telegram telling her of her husband’s death, and of discovering the Guiding Light in a cupboard and then telling of meeting the man named Ronin. Beverly groaned, but grabbed the PADD that was next to the books and added the year and the name of her relative. _How far back does this man go_? 

Jean-Luc found Beverly reading through yet another journal and she suddenly threw it across the room and let out a frustrated yell. Jean-Luc knelt by the chair and stroked her hair. 

“What’s wrong, my love?”

“This....this....he’s _in this diary from nineteen oh six_. Who is he?! I don’t understand how he can be around....and I’m convinced it’s the same man each time. I mean, it’s not exactly a common name and for the man to always be in his thirties? It’s just not natural.” 

“Hmm. Maybe it’s time I speak with the governor and find out where this Ronin fellow lives. Perhaps I should pay him a visit.” 

“No, don’t. Or at least...take Worf and Walker with you.” Jean-Luc grinned.

“Worried?” Beverly sighed.

“A little. I mean, if the man is over four hundred years old and still alive, who knows what he’s capable of? Maybe he’s not a man at all, although I can’t think of any species who _look_ like humans but have a longer lifeline. Perhaps Guinan’s people....or the Q?” Jean-Luc gave her a wry smile.

“Let’s hope it’s not a Q. But we can ask Guinan if she knows anything about other El-Aurian’s who might have gone travelling. But....he doesn’t _fit_ the profile for an El-Aurian. Guinan always said they were a non-interfering species and preferred to listen...and I’d say Ronin does a _lot_ more than merely listen, judging by these diary entries.” Jean-Luc pressed a kiss to Beverly’s forehead before pressing his comm badge and speaking with Worf and Walker, who both agreed to meet him at the governor’s office in fifteen minutes. He kissed Beverly once more. “You’ll be alright with just Maman? Or should I ask Sora to join you?” 

“No, it’s alright.” Beverly looked over at Yvette, who was reading through one of the other books they had found. Yvette nodded at her son. 

“We’ll be fine. In fact, Beverly, I think it’s time for a pot of tea.” Beverly smiled at her mother-in-law, who rose to go into the kitchen. Jean-Luc grinned.

“Everything can be solved with one of Maman’s cups of tea. If you need me, let me know. It _looks_ like the communication array is working again, but I’ll be at Central if you can’t reach me directly.”

###

“I don’t understand, Governor,” Jean-Luc gave the rotund alien named Maturin who was serving as governor for Caldos a strange look. “You’re telling me there is no one in this colony with that name or who matches the description I gave you?” Maturin attempted to push his glasses up his broad, flat, nose before answering.

“I’m sorry, Captain. I have no records for a man with the first or second name of Ronin, and I most definitely do not know of a man in his thirties with shoulder length brown hair who wears a cape. Our community is quite small, I know everyone.” Walker frowned.

“But, we saw him at the funeral. Well, we didn’t, but my wife and Beverly both did, as did Captain Picard’s mother,” Walker added. Maturin shook his head. 

“I’m sorry. I’m not sure what else I can say.”

“Are you calling our wives and my mother liars?” Maturin was taken aback by the tone of Jean-Luc’s voice and noticed that his security man, a Mister Worf, appeared to snarl at him. Maturin took a deep breath.

“No, of course not Captain. If you’d like, you can review the lists of passengers from recent ships who have docked here. Perhaps he passed through and decided to pay his respects without knowing the deceased.” Jean-Luc shook his head.

“No, Felisa Howard was romantically involved with this man.” 

“With a man in his thirties?” Jean-Luc nodded and Maturin shook his head. “I don’t believe it.” 

“It’s written in her journals, unless you are going to suggest that Felisa Howard was in the habit of making up stories for her journal as well as call my wife, mother, and Captain Keel’s wife liars.”

“Well.....” Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows. “I know you and your wife hadn’t seen Felisa in recent years and wouldn’t know, but she did become slightly reclusive in recent years.” Jean-Luc glared at the governor.

“The woman was one hundred. I think it’d be expected that she wouldn’t be as active as she once was.” 

“Yes, yes, of course, Captain. But....you hear things from people who paid her a visit.”

“Oh?” Jean-Luc was thin lipped. “What exactly is it that you ‘heard’? Bearing in mind, you are speaking about my wife’s grandmother who has lived in this community for close to forty years and _her_ mother was one of the founding members of the colony!” Jean-Luc’s voice began to rise and Walker placed a hand on his arm. 

_“Jean-Luc,” _Walker cautioned softly. Jean-Luc nodded and softened his tone. 

“Please, tell me what you’ve heard.” 

“Felisa hasn’t attended the council meetings in at least twenty years...she held a legacy post on the council from her mother, which I suppose Beverly has now inherited. Anytime we would ask her about attending, she would tell us she was too busy. About fifteen years ago, she gave up healing, again telling us that she was too busy and missed many births-“ Jean-Luc held up his hand.

“I’m going to stop you there, Governor, and again remind you of Felisa’s advanced age. Don’t you think a woman who was in her nineties at that point _might_ have been looking at reducing her load and responsibilities because she was simply getting too old to be woken in the middle of the night to deliver babies? Surely, she deserved a retirement like everyone else.”

“I....I guess I never thought of it that way. Of course, you are right, Captain. I myself am in my seventies and thinking of not running for governor in the next election....I see I might have been wrong about Felisa Howard. I do apologize.” Jean-Luc nodded.

“Thank you, Governor. Now, if you could give Mister Worf access to the passenger manifests, I would appreciate it. Felisa claims to have met this man several years ago, and Beverly would like to speak with him.” Jean-Luc turned to Worf. “Mister Worf, you and your team know what you’re looking for.” 

“Sir, what if this man has been using a presumed name?” 

“We have a description and we know his age. Pull details on any man who fits the description and then we can have Beverly, Sora, and Maman take a look to see if any of these men match the person they saw at the funeral.” He sighed. “I suppose this is our only lead, though if the man _was _Felisa Howard’s lover, he might have been coming and going quite frequently. Start there and pull the details of anyone who made frequent trips.”

“Aye, Sir. We’ll get right on it.”

“Thank you, Mister Worf. Now, I need to go and tell Beverly this Ronin person isn’t a resident of Caldos. Would you like to swap jobs with me?” He joked. 

“No, Sir. I would not.” Jean-Luc shared a look with Walker, who was laughing at Worf’s serious delivery.

“It was worth a shot.”

###

“Beverly, have you ever noticed that almost all of your female relatives except for you, Jacqui, and Maura had green eyes?” Yvette was looking through a family photo album and noticing the strong resemblance between Beverly, Jacqui, and the other Howard women except for their eye colour. Yvette even thought she saw a bit of Howard in Maura, despite her hair being the dark brown of Jean-Luc’s hair in his youth. If she squinted, she could even pick out features in both of her grandsons – though Wesley was, in fact, a near copy of Jean-Luc and there surprisingly weren’t many boys in the Howard family.

“It’s strange, isn’t it? I thought for sure one of the children would have inherited the green eye trait. My mother didn’t have green eyes either. And weirdly, I don’t remember Nana’s eyes being green when I was younger. Perhaps my eyes will change to green as I get older...that might be something interesting to study.” Yvette grinned. Always the scientist and the biologist. 

“I suppose you need a new project.” 

“Hm. Something tells me that the changing eye colour of the Howard women would _not_ be approved by Starfleet Medical. After all, I’d be the only test subject for now. But it might be worth having a look back in my family’s medical files and see if I can find any correlation between aging and eye colour. As far as I know, it _shouldn’t_ change, but of course, that doesn’t mean it _can’t_.” Beverly eyed the large family album.

“How far back does the album go?”

“It goes back to the eighteen hundreds, and there are a few portrait drawings that might go back further.” 

“Wow. I suppose I should pack the photo album and take it home to La Barre. Perhaps we can piece together the family tree since I _still_ haven’t found the family book.” 

“That’s a shame.”

“It is. I was hoping to learn a bit more. I know the Picard’s can trace the family line back for centuries....I remember Papa showing me the portraits down in the cellar. It would be nice if the children had the same kind of information about their Howard side. But,” Beverly sighed. “I suppose the fact that the Howard name was maternal and not paternal might be an issue.” 

“It’s definitely unique.” Beverly grinned.

“I think we had an ancestor who had inherited a large castle from her deceased husband, who had been a Howard. When she remarried, she insisted on her new husband taking the Howard name...and then the tradition seemed to continue until I married Jean-Luc,” Beverly laughed. “Can you imagine if Jean-Luc had changed his name to Howard?” Yvette joined her daughter-in-law in laughter.

“Jean-Luc Howard _does_ sound a bit odd, but you know Maurice and I would have supported you if you had wanted it.” Beverly shook her head.

“No. I wanted that tradition to die if I’m honest. I wanted Wesley to have the name of his father. After....after everything we had been through, it was only fair.” Beverly hardly dwelled on their past, not even admitting to their children that their parents had been broken up and engaged to others briefly. Wesley most definitely didn’t know that at one point Beverly thought another man might have been his father. There had been one potential incident with Phillipa a few years ago when she had been on the ship for judiciary business, but she had taken one look at the small brood of Picard children and had left the ship without a single word about her former relationship with Jean-Luc. Yvette reached over and patted Beverly’s arm.

“It’s all in the past, dear. No need to think about it.” Beverly shook herself out of her thoughts as her mind wandered back to that terrible year when she had slept with Jack Crusher, and the anguish over not knowing if her baby was going to be a Crusher or a Picard. She softly smiled.

“Sorry, Maman.” 

“It’s alight. Do you think Jean-Luc has made any progress with finding this man?” Beverly shrugged.

“I hope so. I _need_ to speak with this man. I need to know _why_ he’s attracted to my family.” Beverly rose from the chair she had been in for several hours. “I’m going to go outside and pick some vegetables out of Nana’s garden to make a big salad for lunch. Maybe Jean-Luc will be back by lunch.”

###

Jean-Luc and Walker were walking back to the cottage, having left Worf and a small team behind at the office on Caldos called Central. 

“I hope Worf finds something for you, Johnny.” Jean-Luc smiled at his old friend.

“Me too, Wal. I just want to speak with this man. Find out how it’s been possible for him to have been mentioned as far back as....well, the last journal Beverly had been looking at when I left this morning was from nineteen oh six.”

“Wow. And the man is always named Ronin?” Jean-Luc nodded.

“Always named Ronin. Always in his thirties, though sometimes an exact age is mentioned, other times not. Always the man’s description matches that of the man Beverly, Sora, and Maman saw. It...it can’t be a coincidence.” 

“Could it be a family name? Like how my father is named Walker, and his father was named Walker? We even gave Walker to John as a middle name. Maybe the Ronins kept naming their son Ronin, too?” Jean-Luc shrugged.

“I suppose it is a possibility. Though Ronin would have had to have had a child with someone unrelated to Beverly. I suppose it’s not unheard of for polygamous relationships to have happened centuries ago, but I think those types of relationships have only become acceptable in the past three hundred years on Earth. I’d have to check with a sociologist.” 

“For Beverly’s sake, I hope we get to the bottom of this soon.” Jean-Luc gave his friend a half-smile.

“Me too, Wal. Me too.”


	6. Chapter 6

Beverly lit the lamp in the relative safety of their quarters that night. The room was once again free from the strange fog, but Beverly and Jean-Luc asked Yvette to keep the children in the guest quarters while they monitored the lamp. Jacqui had begged to stay and help, but Beverly had been adamant that she didn’t want any of her children near it. After their experiment was done, the lamp was going to go into a dark corner of the attic in Caldos, if she didn’t just toss it in the recycler.

Jean-Luc passed Beverly one of the tricorders and she began setting it up to monitor the flame, while Jean-Luc programmed one specifically to monitor the smoke from the flame. Still a third tricorder was already set, monitoring the lamp itself. Both cats were sitting on the cat tree in the corner of the room, giving the lamp a dubious look, which nearly had Beverly laughing. She glanced over at the cats.

“Don’t either of you come over her and disturb the tricorders, you hear?” Jean-Luc chuckled and resumed programming the tricorder in his hand and finally rested it, opened but with the sound turned off, on the table.

“I suppose we can have the computer put a containment field around the table if you think Baby or Honey actually _would_ jump up.” Beverly shook her head.

“No, Baby hasn’t jumped on the dining room table....ever, and I think we’ve trained Honey. Besides we don’t know if a containment field would interfere with the lamp.” 

“True.” Jean-Luc passed Beverly a lighter and she lit the lamp as Jean-Luc issued the commands. “Computer, begin an audio and visual recording of this section of our quarters only, focussed on the items on the table.”

“_Confirmed.”_

“Computer, keep a constant back up of the recording and back up the information from the tricorders as they are recorded.”

_“Confirmed.”_

“Computer, send a copy of the back up to Captain Walker Keel, _USS Horatio_.” 

_“Confirmed.”_ Beverly shot her husband a puzzled look.

“Why?”

“In case anything happens to the recordings, I wanted to make sure there was a back up not kept on the _Enterprise_.” Beverly nodded. Who knew what would happen if this candle was as supernatural as her daughter thought.

“Ok, now what?” Jean-Luc shrugged.

“I guess we carry on with our evening as usual. Would you like some dinner?” 

“Sure.” Jean-Luc glanced at the table and frowned. 

“Maybe we should use my desk to eat at.” Beverly smirked.

“Afraid it might emit something into our food?”

“Uhm...yes?” 

“Actually, me too. I’ll get dinner, you move the chairs around and clear off your desk.” 

Jean-Luc had managed to put away most of the items on his desk and pushed his computer to one side to make room. He debated lighting a few candles, as it was so rare he and Beverly ever had a full evening - not to mention their quarters - to themselves, so he decided to light a few tall tapers and he had the lights lowered. Beverly smiled as she came over balancing two plates. 

“Romantic. I like it.” She put the plates down and leaned over to kiss him. 

“Well, we rarely get our quarters to ourselves.” 

“Mm. And wine, I assume?” Jean-Luc grinned and pulled the bottle out from behind his back.

“Of course. Maman brought us a new case.” 

After dinner, they once again settled onto the sofa in the living room area, with Beverly resting her feet in Jean-Luc’s lap. Beverly held in her hand a small but thick leather-bound book with yellowed pages. 

“How old is that book?” 

“Late sixteen hundreds. Jessel Howard, widow.” Jean-Luc’s eyebrows shot up.

“And this was in the attic in Caldos?” Beverly nodded. 

“It appears as though Gramma really _did_ pack up the entire house and moved everything with her to Caldos in 2265. I guess these trunks full of journals must have been moved from Scotland to England to Ohio. Just pop it into the attic and forget about it.” She frowned. “I wonder if in eight hundred years, our decedents will be looking in _our_ attic trying to read _our_ old diaries to learn about us.” 

“Do you still keep one? I didn’t think you did?” 

“Not regularly. I kept up those milestone books for each of the children, and I’m still updating James’ and Maura’s books, but for the most part I just keep things in the ship’s logs or in my personal logs.” 

“I must admit, I haven’t written anything except for log files or personal log files in a long time. Perhaps we ought to start. Add our journals to the collection in the attic.” Beverly smiled.

“If they could even _read_ the files. I do have a few funny looking chips we found from the early 2000s I keep meaning to ask Geordi if he knows how to get the files off them.” 

“Hmm. What do they look like?” Beverly swung her legs off of his lap.

“I’ll go get them. Hang on.” Beverly returned in a few minutes and handed him a selection of small rectangles in different colours with numbers and letters on them – 32GB was written on several, and one said 128GB. He turned the rectangular sticks over in his hands.

“I’ve never seen anything like this. Must be a primitive form of data storage.” 

“Me neither. Jacqui said it looked like a duckbill.” Jean-Luc laughed as he placed the items on the coffee table.

“She’s not wrong. We’ll ask Geordi about these in the morning. If he doesn’t know, I’m sure Data would. Walker might even, too. Don’t forget, he used to be Chief Engineer on the _Stargazer_.” 

“Hm.” Beverly moved to straddle Jean-Luc’s lap. 

“Well, hello, there.” Jean-Luc grasped Beverly’s hips and she kissed him. 

“Hi. We’re alone.” He chuckled as she reached for the zip on the back of his uniform top. 

“So we are.” Beverly tugged off his shirt and undershirt, then stood to remove her jumpsuit and underwear. She tugged his trousers and boxers down to his ankles and straddled him again. 

Beverly was inching closer to her climax when she suddenly heard hissing behind her. Jean-Luc turned his droopy eyes towards the cats and saw them both flatten their ears and run towards the bedrooms.

“Wha,” Beverly asked. Jean-Luc kissed her.

“Nothing. The cats must be playing.” 

“Mmmm....don’t stop.” Jean-Luc grinned. 

“I don’t plan on it.” 

Beverly felt her back become cold and a hand inch between them and it pushed her over the edge, which in turn pushed Jean-Luc. He called out “Beverly,” and Beverly could have sworn it echoed around their quarters before they both collapsed back against the sofa. Beverly kissed him deeply.

“Mm, that thing you did with your finger at the end was new.” Jean-Luc opened his eyes and looked at his wife.

“What thing?”

“You know, when you...” she made a gesture with her fingers that left Jean-Luc baffled. 

“Beverly, I don’t know what you’re talking about. Both my hands were on your hips the whole time.” 

“But....I _felt_ it.” Jean-Luc kissed her once more and held her close.

“Must have been some imagination, Bev.” 

“Yeah,” Beverly whispered, “I guess.” Jean-Luc leaned back to study Beverly. He could tell she was a little distraught over fantasising about his fingers being places they weren’t and his eyes widened. 

“Beverly. Don’t....don’t move. Computer, can you identify the green smoke around Doctor Picard right now?”

_“Negative_.”

“Jean-Luc, what’s going on? What....” 

“**_Beverly...”_ **Beverly shifted and looked around. There was that voice again....it _wasn’t_ Jean-Luc’s. Jean-Luc carefully stood with Beverly in his arms and stumbled his way to their bedroom with his trousers still around his ankles. 

“Wait here, my love.” Jean-Luc tugged his trousers back up and picked up an extra tricorder and began scanning the green smoke. “It’s....it’s not smoke. I can’t identify it,” he called back into the bedroom. Meanwhile, Beverly had the blanket clutched around her and she had her knees drawn up to her chest in a corner of the bed.

“Jean-Luc....it’s moving closer to me.” Jean-Luc whirled around and his heart was in his throat as he watched the green mist caressing his wife. Beverly flinched when a tendril curled around her breast.

“Don’t panic, Beverly. Can you get off the bed?” Beverly slowly nodded. Jean-Luc had no idea if the green smoke or mist or whatever it was was actually sentient, so he mouthed to her, “Get dressed and come over here.” Out loud, he called to the two pets that were still hiding under the bed. “Baby, Honey, come on out.” He sat two cat baskets on the floor. “I’m going to take you to see Jacqui, Maura, and James.” Both cats tentatively poked their heads out from under the bed and dashed towards Jean-Luc with their tails high and puffy and into the carriers. He breathed a sigh of relief and pulled back on his uniform jacket. 

Beverly, meanwhile, had managed to pull on a pair of leggings and a long tunic despite the tinged mist that seemed to swirl around her, touch her, and repeat **_“Beverly_” **over and over. Beverly finally backed herself into the bathroom and entered the glass shower and to her surprise, the green mist couldn’t penetrate the glass. This gave Jean-Luc an idea. 

“Computer, erect a containment field in the bedroom and then perform a site to site transport to bring Doctor Picard into the corridor outside our quarters. Monitor and record the containment field and add copies of the report to the previously saved reports.”

_“Authorization needed for site to site transport.” _Jean-Luc grumbled, but rattled off his authorisation code. He heard, rather than saw, the transport beam and he called out through the main door. “Beverly, are you out there?” 

“Yes, Jean-Luc. But I need a pair of shoes.” Jean-Luc chuckled and picked up a pair of flats she had near the door and opened the door to pass them to her, then picked up both cat carriers. He snuffed out the lamp on the dining room table, and quickly ordered a containment field to be placed around it as well.

“Come on, let’s go to the guest quarters. We’ll notify Worf and Geordi from there.” 

“Do you think...I mean...what _was_ that?” Jean-Luc offered her a wry grin.

“I wish I knew. You said you felt a finger actually inside you?” Jean-Luc placed one of the cat carriers on the floor of the turbolift to wrap an arm around Beverly when she shivered. 

“Yes. I thought....” she trailed off before continuing in a whisper, “I thought it was you.” Jean-Luc pressed a kiss to her temple. 

“I’m sorry, my love. I promise, I will destroy this and it will never violate you again.” To the turbolift, he commanded, “Deck 11, Guest Quarters.”

Maura and James were thrilled to see their parents and Baby, and Jacqui was equally happy to have her cat with her once more.

“Mom, Dad, not that I don’t appreciate you bringing me Honey, but why are you here?” Jean-Luc exchanged a look with Beverly, who immediately turned to their younger children. 

“Who wants Daddy to tuck them in?” 

“Me!” “Me!” Both Maura and James rushed to their temporary bedroom and jumped into their beds, making Jean-Luc chuckle. 

“Duty calls, _Princesse_. We’ll tell you more after we get the little monkeys to bed.”

###

Jean-Luc overrode the security features on the replicator and handed Beverly a glass of Saurian Brandy. “I think you need this more than a cup of tea right now.” 

“Don’t I ever.” Jean-Luc carried his own glass over to the small seating area and indicated for Jacqui to come and sit next to him. Jacqui snuggled into her father’s side. 

“Daddy, what happened?” Jean-Luc smiled. Jacqui hadn’t called him Daddy in years.

“Yes, Jean-Luc. Beverly. Are you two alright?” Yvette settled into a chair opposite with a cup of tea. Jean-Luc let out a sigh and took a sip of his brandy, then placed it on the table so he could have one arm wrapped around Jacqui and twine his other hand with Beverly’s. 

“Honestly, Maman. We don’t know. Beverly and I set up the tricorders to monitor the lamp and had our dinner over by my desk, then retreated to the sofa. We were both reading for a bit and then we...” He glanced over at Jacqui quickly, who rolled her eyes.

“Ew. You guys had _sex_ on the sofa?” Jean-Luc nodded.

“We did.” 

“Gross. I’m not sitting on it anymore!” Beverly smiled at her daughter’s antics.

“The cleaning bot will clean it and you’ll never know.”

“Still,” Jacqui wrinkled her nose. “You just _said_.” 

“Sh, I know, _Princesse._ Can I continue?” Jean-Luc paused and Jacqui wisely kept her mouth shut, worried that if she said anything else her parents wouldn’t allow her to be part of the conversation. “Beverly thought she felt a hand on her that didn’t belong to me.” Jacqui gasped. 

“But...you guys were alone.” Jean-Luc nodded.

“We were. But, do you remember that green smoke you said you saw a few nights ago?” Jacqui nodded. “The green smoke was around your mother.”

“It kept saying my name, too.” 

“Oh gross! So that green smoke stuff is a person? And they were in Nana’s room with me?! Did they see me _naked?!_” Jacqui’s voice became shrill and she began to panic. Jean-Luc dropped Beverly’s hand to pull his daughter into his lap. He cuddled her close and gently stroked her back.

“Shh, _Princesse_. Take deep breaths. I promise I won’t let the green smoke come near you. Shhh..” Jacqui’s sobs turned to soft cries and Beverly’s heart was breaking. She glanced over to her mother-in-law and mouthed ‘what do I do?’ and Yvette just smiled and moved to sit next to Beverly. She placed an arm around her and whispered into her ear, “It’s hard, I know. Remember when you came home after you were attacked in your first year? My heart was breaking for you, but I did the only thing I could do as a mother and I just held you and let you cry.” Beverly nodded and leaned against her mother-in-law. 

“Thank you. You don’t know how much that meant to me...and then a few years later when I was.....well, you know.” Beverly didn’t want to bring up Jack Crusher in front of her daughter, even if she was crying and not quite listening. All Jacqui had ever been told about her namesake was that she was named after one of her parent’s best friends from the Academy who died while Beverly was pregnant with her.

“I know.” Yvette pressed a kiss to Beverly’s head. “Are you alright?” 

“Honestly, Maman? I don’t know. We don’t know what this green smoke...mist...we don’t even know what it is or _who_ it is. Is it coming from the lamp? Is this....Is this _Ronin_? Is it like some strange genie in a bottle thing where the spirit is only activated by sexual pleasure?” She wrinkled her nose. “But there’s no such things as ghosts, spirits, or haunted lamps.” She reached over and tucked a bit of Jacqui’s hair behind her ear. “I think she fell asleep, Jean-Luc.” 

“I think you’re right. I _think_ I can still carry her. Just point me to her bedroom.” Beverly helped Jean-Luc to rise with their nearly adult daughter in his arms and he carefully carried her into the bedroom and laid her on the bed. Beverly giggled slightly and removed Jacqui’s shoes.

“Haven’t done this since she was little. Remember how she used to beg to stay awake with the adults? Especially when Wesley was allowed a later bedtime than her.” 

“I remember. She looks so peaceful, Bev. How can I...How can I protect her from that...thing?” 

“We’ll figure it out.” Beverly watched her husband press a kiss to their daughter’s forehead and she drew the blanket over her. “Any minute now, I think Honey and possibly Baby too will arrive to keep her company.” Beverly smiled as she was not wrong as first one, then two cats jumped onto the bed and settled on either side of Jacqui. Beverly gave each cat a quick scratch. “Look after her tonight, you two.” Jean-Luc reached for her hand and they both backed out of the bedroom, letting the door hiss shut behind them.

Yvette turned towards them. 

“I will sleep in the other bed in Jacqui’s room, and you two take the large bed.” Jean-Luc nodded. 

“Thanks, Maman. I don’t like being kicked out of my own home by this thing...but Beverly and I can’t stay there while it’s in there. Hopefully, the containment field will hold but I didn’t want to risk it.” Yvette came over and kissed first her son and then her daughter-in-law on the cheek.

“I know. And I know you _can_ solve this.”


	7. Chapter 7

Walker and Sora had beamed over to the _Enterprise _ in the morning, and Jean-Luc was conducting a meeting in the observation lounge with the addition of his mother, who he felt needed to be kept informed. Jacqui had been permitted to attend the meeting too, owing to the fact that this affected her as well, and it wasn’t entirely out of step to allow one of the Picard’s children into the observation lounge, considering Wesley had been given the job of Acting Ensign when he was only fifteen. 

Jean-Luc had assembled Geordi, Data, and Deanna alongside Walker, Sora, and of course, Beverly. Worf and Will Riker would be joining them just as soon as their relief arrived onto the bridge. Jean-Luc cleared his throat, and Jacqui straightened herself in her chair. She had never attended a meeting in the observation lounge before, and couldn’t wait to tell Wesley about it. 

“Is the green...whatever it is...still contained in our bedroom?” 

“Yes, Captain. We’ve been trying to perform scans on it, but with no luck. I would suggest Doctor Picard use one of her medical scanners if she doesn’t mind being close to it again.” Jean-Luc looked between Geordi and his wife. 

“Bev?” 

“If Geordi is with me to make sure the containment field doesn’t breach, I think I might be able to go in and try to scan it.” 

“You said it hadn’t been able to reach you in the shower stall?” Beverly nodded.

“That’s correct, Geordi. It seemed to be stopped by the glass. Jacqui saw it move through a wooden door down at Nana’s house, but glass must be impermeable.” 

“We can erect a glass wall in front of the containment field before you go in as an additional safety measure.” Beverly smiled at her friend. 

“Thank you, Geordi.” 

“Captain, if I may ask a question?” Jean-Luc turned to his android head of Operations.

“You may, Mister Data.” 

“Why is Jacqueline here?” Jacqui made a face. Data was the only person to ever call her by her full name, unless she was in trouble with her parents or grandparents. 

“I have allowed Jacqu to be present because this affects her too. We don’t know if this was targeting Beverly deliberately or if it might go after other adult females in the Howard line and Jacqui will be eighteen soon.” 

“I see.”

“Sir, do you think this is related to Ronin?” Jean-Luc shrugged at his counsellor as Worf and Will entered and took their seats.

“You might know better than I. We still haven’t uncovered any more information about Ronin. Mister Worf, do you have a list of people who fit the description who have visited Caldos recently?” 

“I do, Sir.” Worf passed the PADD to Beverly who began scrolling through the photos. 

“No....no....no....” she angled the PADD towards Sora and Felisa and they both shook their heads. “I didn’t think so, either.” Beverly continued to flick through the images and then passed the PADD back to Worf. “I’m sorry, Jean-Luc. None of those men seem to match the description of the man we saw.” 

“Well, it was worth a shot. Counsellor, I’d like you to go to our quarters with Beverly and Geordi. If this _is_ a life form, perhaps you can get a reading on them?” Deanna faltered. She wasn’t _entirely _sure she would be able to get a reading off of mist or smoke, but she also didn’t want to disappoint her Captain. 

“I’ll do my best, Sir.”

“In the meantime, I think it’s time we take that Howard family lamp to Engineering and give it a thorough going over. Mister La Forget, take it apart if necessary. I suspect it has something to do with this green mist, given what Jacqui witnessed the first night we had it lit.” 

“I’ll get right on that, Sir. I’ll pick it up in your quarter.”

“Thank you, Mister La Forge.” Jean-Luc pressed his hands to his temple. He could feel a headache coming on. Beverly frowned and made a note to give him a hypospray later.

“Captain Keel and I will be returning to the surface along with Doctors Picard and Keel as soon as Beverly completes her scan of the green mist. My mother will accompany us. We are going to finish packing up Felisa Howard’s cottage so we can break orbit and return to Earth. Beverly was hoping to leave the lamp behind in the attic, so please try to have your scans complete by tomorrow.” Jean-Luc eyed the people around the conference table. “Dismissed.”

Beverly moved towards Jean-Luc as the rest of the crew filed out with Yvette and Jacqui as well as Walker and Sora staying behind. Jean-Luc reached for her hand. “Do you want me to go with you and Mister La Forge to do the scan?” 

“Please. I hate feeling helpless, but I think I’d like the moral support,” Beverly saw her daughter begin to open her mouth. “Yes, Jacqui. You can come along too to watch.”

“Cool. Can I go with you back to Nana’s cottage?” Beverly and Jean-Luc held a silent conversation, with Beverly finally nodding.

“Yes, but Honey stays behind with Baby. We don’t want either cat to get lost.” 

“I guess I can live with that.” Beverly grinned at her daughter.

“Sora, Wal...I’m sorry we’re keeping you here. If the _Horatio_ has to be somewhere, don’t stick around on my behalf.” Walker shook his head.

“Nah. We don’t have anything better to do than to help solve this mystery. Besides, if that fog comes back, you’ll need the extra manpower. In fact, Rave was suggesting to me that we have the entire weather grid replaced to try to prevent these issues from happening again, and I’m inclined to agree. Of course,” Walker paused, “It will take about five days to complete. I’m not sure if you want to stick around for five days, but Rave sure could use La Forge’s input. I mean, even Rave admits La Forge is the best Engineer Starfleet has seen since Montgomery Scott, and I can’t help but agree.” Jean-Luc grinned at his best friend. 

“You’re not such a bad engineer yourself. Alright. Have Rave come on board to talk with Mister La Forge. Perhaps Rave might like to assist in examining this lamp, too.” 

“I’ll contact him now, Johnny.” 

Beverly sighed, but released her hand from Jean-Luc’s “Alright. Let’s get this over with. Sora, want to assist?” 

“You know it, Bev.” The small group filed out and entered the turbolift to Deck eight, where their quarters were. The door was open and Geordi was just finishing having a few of his men install a glass door in front of the containment field. Geordi nodded to one of his crew.

“Lieutenant Tellar, could you please take the lamp on the table down to Engineering lab number four?” Tellar gave her commanding officer a funny look, but she went over and picked up the lamp on her way past. “What about the tricorders?”

“Grab those, too. And put a containment field back on the lamp once it’s in the lab.” Tellar eyed the lamp.

“Uh...but it’s just a lamp, Sir.”

“Humour me.” Tellar nodded and snapped to attention when she saw Jean-Luc enter his own quarters. 

“At ease, Lieutenant. I take it everything is ready, Mister La Forge?” 

“It is, Sir. Whenever you’re ready, Doc.” Beverly smiled at her friend and stood in front of the glass. The green smoke swirled around and appeared to be confused, especially when the lamp was removed from the other room. Beverly and Sora both took out their tricorders and began scanning. 

Jean-Luc had no idea what the two were saying back and forth to each other, as they were so used to working together that it was almost as if they had their own language between them. Deanna approached her Captain.

“I’m not sensing much, Sir. But I am sensing that Beverly is apprehensive right now.” Jean-Luc nodded.

“Wouldn’t you be? Counsellor,” he paused and smiled at her slightly. “Deanna. Beverly has been through a traumatic experience with this...whatever it is on top of losing her grandmother. And the potential that this Ronin person has somehow managed to bed every female in her direct line for eight-hundred years. It’s all a bit much. As soon as we return to Earth, I think we shall take some shore leave and just have some time at home with our family to regroup.”

“A wise decision.” Deanna moved away and Walker came over and clapped him on the back.

“Johnny, do you think Bev is alright? She looks like she’s barely holding it together.” Jean-Luc rubbed his temples again.

“It’s been a rough week, Wal. The loss of her grandmother, this mysterious Ronin, now this lamp emitting smoke...she says she’s fine, but I wish we were still telepathically connected like we had ben on KesPrytt.” Walker grinned at his friend.

“You never _did_ tell me all the details of that mission.” 

“Hmm. Maybe when this is over. I plan on taking some shore leave when we return Jacqui and Maman to La Barre with Beverly and the children for a few weeks. If you and Sora are interested in joining us with the children...”

“Well, I know Beverly likes having the whole family together. With James no longer needing the nursery, is there room for all of us?” 

“Jacqui has Beverly’s old bedroom in my parent’s house, so her bedroom would be empty, and I’m _sure_ Jacqui would want Martha to stay with her. Then we could put Lucy in with Maura, and John in with James...we’ll make it work.” Walker grinned.

“Sounds like a plan, Johnny.” Beverly and Sora soon joined their husbands and were flipping their tricorders shut.

“Anything?” 

“It’s a life form, but I won’t know what kind until we can run a few tests in the lab. Geordi is going to see if he can contain the life form to move it to one of the science labs on the _Horatio_.”

“Why the _Horatio?_”

“Well....” Beverly trailed off and her friend rescued her.

“It was my idea, Johnny. I think Beverly might sleep a little better if it was on a different ship than her.” Jean-Luc nodded. 

“I can see that. Bev, do you agree?” Beverly nodded. Jean-Luc could tell she was still distraught over the previous night’s incident and Jean-Luc made a snap decision to take her to a holodeck for one of the whirlpool baths she enjoyed. He walked over to his computer and made the arrangements while he was still speaking with Beverly, Sora, and Walker. “Beverly, does this mean you’ll be over on the _Horatio_?”

“Not right now. I’m going to let Sora take the lead on this for now.” 

“Good.”

“Good?”

“Yes. You and I have an important appointment at 1300.” Beverly eyed her husband. 

“We do? What appointment?” Jean-Luc leaned close to her ear to whisper, “Holodeck.” Beverly flushed.

“Oh, _that_ appointment.” 

With both the lamp and the smoke contained as best as they could be, Jean-Luc and Beverly decided it would be alright to take Jacqui down to the cottage to help them finalise what they were keeping and she bounced with excitement. 

“Mom, can I take some of Nana’s plants? Maybe take some cuttings from the garden?” 

“You’re more than welcome to, Sweetheart, but remember the soil in La Barre will be different as is the weather.”

“I’ll take some dirt, too. Pépé said he would build me a greenhouse that I could control the environment on for my experiments.” Beverly grinned. Jacqui had her grandfather wrapped around her finger, just like she did her father and uncle. 

“That’s very kind of Pépé. I hope you’ve said thank you.” Jacqui nodded.

“Mom, can I go down to the Botany lab and get some specimen pots?” 

“Meet us in the shuttlebay in an hour. We’ll use the shuttlepod to get down again.” Beverly eyed her husband who was still rubbing his head. “And you. Off to Sickbay.”

“Why?”

“Jean-Luc, you’ve been rubbing your head all morning. I’d say you have a headache and are in need of an analgesic.”

###

Beverly had reluctantly left Jacqui down on Caldos with Yvette to return to the ship with Jean-Luc for his surprise on the holodeck. Beverly asked if she needed to change and he told her it wouldn’t be necessary, so she was intrigued. She was further intrigued when they entered the empty holodeck and the first thing Jean-Luc did was lock the holodeck to only open to either of their voices. 

_“Access secured.”_

“Run program Picard-47.” He placed his hands over Beverly’s eyes as the holodeck took shape in front of them and he slowly lowered his hands. 

“Is this??” Beverly gasped at the surroundings. Jean-Luc had re-created the chateau they had first visited in the Alps many years ago – first for their honeymoon, and then many times over - sometimes with their children, sometimes without - but always to the same top floor apartment that had impressive views of the Alps and a force field roof. Jean-Luc kissed her neck.

“I thought you might enjoy a soak. I know we had a bath together last night and again this morning, but you looked a little stressed. Why don’t we get in the bath and relax?” Beverly smiled at her husband and soon her clothes were off and she was sinking into the water. 

“Oh yes, I’ve missed this tub.” Jean-Luc joined her and sat next to her with the jets on. He reached for her hand. 

“Beverly, something’s been bothering you.” 

“I’m sorry, Jean-Luc. It’s just that this...this...._being_ basically raped me while we were making love....and I _didn’t know it wasn’t you_.” Beverly began to cry and Jean-Luc moved in the tub so he was facing her and pulled her against him.

“Shh, are you worried that I was upset with you?” Beverly nodded into his chest. “I’m not. You didn’t have control over what this _thing_ did.” 

“It made me think of Marsden...remember him?” Jean-Luc shuddered. He had never forgotten the cadet who had tried to rape Beverly one night after she had left his room. He had managed to save her, but not before Marsden had ripped off her clothing and stuck his fingers inside of her. Several years later, Marsden reappeared and followed Beverly after a late study session. Jean-Luc kissed her again.

“I do. But do you remember what I told you back then?” 

“It wasn’t my fault.” He kissed her again. 

“Correct. What happened back then was out of your control....what happened last night was, too. But we _will_ get to the bottom of this.” 

“All of it? Even finding out who Ronin is?” Jean-Luc nodded.

“Yes. I’m wondering if it’s all somehow connected. The lamp, the fog, the green smoke, and Ronin.” 

“It’s possible.” Beverly kissed Jean-Luc and pulled him in the water so she could wrap her legs around him. “Now, wasn’t this supposed to be a relaxing and stress relieving bath?”

###

Ensign Baker was a new transfer onto the _Enterprise_ and he had wanted to impress his new boss, so he volunteered to do the initial scans on the lamp that had been brought in under containment and put in lab number four. He stared at the small item. _It’s just a stupid lantern. I don’t understand what the big deal is_. He ran his tricorder over it and found nothing odd, so he poked at the lamp and peered into the opening to try to determine if it was a candle or a fuelled lamp. He let out a scream when a stream of white smoke came out of the unlit lamp and he could have sworn the last word he heard was **_“Beverly_” **before Ensign Baker was knocked unconscious and the lamp seemed to wink out of existence.

###

The green swirling mist pushed against the containment field Sora still had around it. “Ah, not so clever now, are you?” She continued to run her scans and was nearly on the brink of identifying what kind of life form it was when it suddenly pushed hard against the containment field and managed to push _through_ the field. Sora threw up another field in front of herself for protection, but not before she clearly heard the mist speak **_“Beverly_” **and it flowed straight out of the lab. 

_Shit. I’m going to have to interrupt Beverly and Johnny now._

###

Jean-Luc had accelerated the day to night cycle for their program so they had arrived around sunset, and had still been able to watch the stars go by all in the two hours they had the holodeck for. They were lounging in the water in each other’s arms when a cloud rolled in obscuring the stars. 

“That’s odd. I was _sure_ I had programmed clear skies.” Beverly peered up at the sky.

“Hmm. Maybe it’s a glitch in the program. It’s alright. We probably should get back to the cottage and Maman and Jacqui.” Jean-Luc nodded and he stepped out of the large tub and reached for towels for himself and Beverly. Beverly shivered as she stood in the bath and she could have sworn she heard **_“Beverly_” **softly spoken. 

“Did you say something, Jean-Luc?” 

“No,” he passed her a fluffy towel. “Why?”

“I thought I heard my name.” Jean-Luc grinned. 

“Well, maybe I said it without thinking.” 

###

The small grey lamp suddenly reappeared in Beverly and Jean-Luc’s bedroom, this time on the bedside table. Baby, who had been allowed back in the quarters this morning sniffed at it and when it gave her a little shock, she swiped at it and it fell off the table, rolling under the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a few days "late" - I was at Destination Star Trek and then wasn't feeling well.


	8. Chapter 8

Beverly had just been paged to Engineering right before Sora paged her as she and Jean-Luc exited the holodeck. “Picard here. Sora, I just got out of the holodeck and I’ve been paged to Engineering to deal with an accident. Can this wait?” Beverly spoke as she was moving towards the turbolift with Jean-Luc trailing behind. They entered and Jean-Luc commanded the lift to take them to Sickbay. They had just exited after the short ride when Sora replied.

_“Not really, Bev. The mist. It’s, ah, gone.” _Beverly stopped in her tracks and stared at Jean-Luc. He reached a hand out to her and she gripped it. 

“What?!” She walked into Sickbay and grabbed a medical kit before heading back to the turbolift and barked out “Engineering” as Jean-Luc commanded “Bridge”. Jean-Luc gave her a quick kiss and whispered in her ear, “_are you going to be ok?” _She nodded and he adjusted his uniform.

“Page me if you need me.” He leaned in and gave her another kiss and she smiled. 

“Ok,” Beverly waited for the turbolift doors to shut before speaking to Sora again. “Sorry, Jean-Luc was just heading to the bridge. What do you mean it’s gone? Did it dissipate?”

_ “Not exactly. It broke out of the containment field. I managed to throw one back up, but it got out of my lab. I don’t know where it went but...be careful in case it’s looking for you.” _Beverly grimaced. 

“Great. Well, I’m on my way to Engineering. There’s been an accident, but I’ll stay alert.”

_“I’ll head down to the planet and stay with Yvette and Jacqui.” _

“Thanks. Picard out.” 

Beverly rushed into Engineering, her lab coat billowing in her rush, and glanced at Geordi. “What happened?” Geordi shrugged and directed her over to the small lab.

“I don’t know, Doc. Ensign Baker volunteered to examine the lamp and he was in the lab when I suddenly heard a scream and a thud. I went in and he was on the floor...and the lamp was gone.” Beverly pursed her lips, but knelt on the floor by the Ensign and immediately began to scan him. 

“Do you think someone broke in and stole it? I can’t understand why, it’s just an old family heirloom.” She grabbed a couple of items out of her case and pressed a monitoring clip to either side of Baker’s head. “He should be ok, he just appears to be knocked out. I’ll revive him once we’re in Sickbay and should b able to release him in a few hours after he gets some rest.” She turned back to Geordi, “The lamp is gone?” 

“I can’t find it. I’ve looked all over the lab and the other labs just in case it was put in the wrong one.” Beverly sighed.

“And Sora said the green smoke broke out of her lab before she was able to completely analyse it. I think we’re definitely dealing with some kind of life form.” She snapped her case shut. “I guess we add this to the list of mysterious things. Who stole the lamp from the lab?” She pulled the strap over her shoulder. “If you find out anything, let me know.”

“Will do, Doc. I’m going to review the footage from the lab, see what we can find.” Beverly nodded tight-lipped.

“Aren’t you supposed to be assisting with the installation of the new weather grid?” 

“This feels more important. I can send someone else down to assist Lieutenant Rave.” 

“Thanks.” Beverly tapped her badge. “Picard to Sickbay.”

_“Go ahead, Doctor.”_

“Hi, Alyssa. I’m beaming in with Ensign Baker. He’s unconscious, but ready bed two for his arrival.” 

_“Affirmative, Doctor. Ogawa out.” _Beverly tapped her badge once more.

“Picard to transporter chief.”

_“Transport here.”_

“Two to beam to Sickbay.” 

_“Affirmative.”_

###

“And so we now have more mysteries,” Beverly had just finished catching Jean-Luc up on everything as she changed into some casual clothing to beam down to the cottage. Jean-Luc shook his head and walked into the bathroom to talk to her as she changed since she had decided the shower stall was the safest place to be naked as the green mist seemed to be unable to penetrate through the glass.

“And Baker doesn’t remember what happened?” Beverly shook her head. 

“Nope. Geordi reviewed the security footage, but all you can see is Ensign Baker looking into the lamp and then he’s passed out on the floor.” Jean-Luc frowned.

“Well, _something _had to have happened. Let’s look at this again and try to get all the facts together,” Jean-Luc held up one finger. “One. We traced mention of Ronin back to Jessal’s diary in the sixteen-hundreds-“

“Making Ronin over eight-hundred years old, which is just impossible for a human.” Jean-Luc nodded.

“Have you spoken to Guinan yet?” Beverly shook her head. “We should see if knows anything that might help.” 

“We need to speak with Liz, too. She’s going to have to feed the kids dinner again and possibly put them to bed...do you think it’s safe for them to sleep here?” Jean-Luc rubbed the back of his neck.

“I was going to say yes, because we _thought_ the lamp was locked up in Engineering and the mist in Sora’s lab. But...” Beverly sighed. 

“Another night for the children away from us.” 

“Unfortunately. I _do_ think we should stay here, in case it comes back and to keep it away from the children.” 

“You’re right. We don’t know if this..._thing_ might harm them.” Beverly exited the shower stall and moved into the bedroom to sit on the edge of the bed and Baby moved near her to be petted. Beverly picked up her cat and gave it a cuddle. “Well, Baby, looks like another night without the children.” She placed a kiss on the cat’s head between her ears and Baby purred. Jean-Luc smiled at the interaction. Baby truly was Beverly’s _first_ baby, even Wesley joked about Baby being his big sister. Thinking about Wesley made Jean-Luc realise he had promised his eldest he would send him an update and he moved towards his desk. 

“What are you doing, Jean-Luc?”

“Sending Wes a message. I told him I would keep him informed.” 

“Don’t...don’t worry him. He has enough with his exams to think about. Besides, you were making a list of facts.” Jean-Luc smiled.

“Alright. So...two, we have a strange fog that might be connected to the lamp or the malfunctioning weather grid on Caldos...or perhaps those are related.”

“Three....the green mist or smoke or whatever it is _is_ a life form. We just don’t know what kind of life form. Or why it keeps calling my name.” Beverly sighed. 

“I know.” 

“Four...” Beverly paused and lowered her voice, “We don’t know if this is all connected to Ronin or if it’s all a coincidence.”

###

_To: Cadet Picard, Wesley. Starfleet Academy_

_From: Captain Picard, Jean-Luc. USS Enterprise_

_Subject: Update_

_Wes,_

_Your mother doesn’t want me to trouble you during your exams, but you asked to be kept in the loop. There have been several developments since yesterday. We monitored the lamp last night and all seemed to be well until the green mist Jacqui saw a few days ago came out of the lamp and your mother felt a hand on her. The monitoring tricorders didn’t pick up on anything, but I will attach the reports for you if you have time to go over them. Perhaps you’ll see something one of us missed. We managed to contain the green mist or smoke and even moved it onto the _Horatio_, but it broke out of the containment and we’re pretty lucky your aunt Sora wasn’t injured. _

_Meanwhile, La Forge had the lamp brought to engineering for further tests and while Ensign Baker was performing a test, he was knocked out and the lamp appears to have been stolen. At this point we don’t know if it was a crewman or if this green smoke was able to somehow pick up the lamp – but we’re fairly certain the smoke is sentient. _

_In terms of figuring out who Ronin is...we’ve hit a dead end unless Guinan can help. Whatever type of alien his race is, they would have to be incredibly close to human, and would have to have been capable of space travel in our 1600s, because your mother found reference to Ronin as far back as the 1600s from an ancestor called Jessel Howard who lived in Glasgow, Scotland. Coincidentally, this was also around the same time the lamp came into the family as Jessel mentioned an ‘oiyle lamppe’ being gifted to her. _

_Fortunately, Maura and James are both fine, and they’ve been staying in guest quarters with your grandmother as well as Jacqui. Jacqui is currently down on Caldos collecting plant samples from Nana’s garden to take back home with her to put in her greenhouse your grandfather has promised her. _

_When we take Jacqui and Mémé home, we plan on taking some shore leave and having a few weeks at home. Hopefully, you’ll be able to come spend at least a weekend with us? _

_We love you._

_Love,_

_Dad_

###

_To: Captain Picard, Jean-Luc. USS Enterprise _

_From: Cadet Picard, Wesley. Starfleet Academy_

_Subject: Re: Update_

_Dad (and Mom),_

_I know Mom probably already did, but I looked in my exobiology book, but I didn’t find any humanoid species that live that long except for Guinan’s people. There were a few non-humanoid species and I’ll attach the pages from my book to this message in case it helps. Have you tried contacting the Q? Maybe it’s a rogue Q since Q said they could be anything they wanted to be and they seem to exist outside of time. The Q aren’t even mentioned in any of my books, though. _

_ I was going to come visit the ship to see everyone in two weeks when I have a break, but if you’re at home I’ll just come there._

_Tell Mom and everyone I love them._

_Wes_

Jean-Luc snapped off his monitor that evening and looked over at Beverly. “Wesley wonders the same as I did a few days ago if this is a Q. But I’m not even sure how to contact Q. Do I just look at the ceiling and call for him?” Jean-Luc studied the ceiling and shouted. “Q! If you can hear me, show yourself!” There was no response, and Jean-Luc sighed. Beverly came over and patted his arm.

“It was worth a try.” She kissed him. “I’m going to bed. If this...green mist man bothers us tonight, I want to be a little rested.” Jean-Luc smiled.

“Good idea. I’ll join you in a minute. Do you want some tea before bed?” Beverly nodded and Jean-Luc ordered cups of tea before following his wife into their bedroom. 

“Another sleepless night awaits us,” Beverly frowned as she took the offered cup and rested it on her bedside table. “I mean, I could give us something that would ensure we slept, but if this thing shows up....” 

“No, better to be able to be woken up.” Jean-Luc watched Beverly pick up her nightgown and carry it into the bathroom. He heard the shower door slide open and it would have been funny under any other circumstance, but Jean-Luc didn’t find it funny that his wife wasn’t comfortable in her own home. He changed into his own pyjamas and got into bed with Baby settling between his feet. When Beverly joined him, he held out his arm for her and the two briefly cuddled while they drank their tea. Beverly called for the lights to go out and rested he head on Jean-Luc’s shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her tightly, as if somehow his hold would protect her. 

###

Beverly was suddenly woken out of her slumber. Not by a green mist or strange hands on Beverly, but by a large body inserting itself between her and Jean-Luc in bed. Beverly woke up with a groan. “Q?”

“You rang?” Beverly rolled her eyes. 

“Jean-Luc asked you to come hours ago! It’s the middle of the night!” Q grinned at Beverly.

“Yes, and what better time. I _love_ the new decor in here, by the way. Very...Scottish of you.” Beverly blinked sleepily at Q.

“What decor?” 

“You know, the rolling fog.” Beverly’s eyes went wide and she reached across Q to shake Jean-Luc awake. 

“Jean-Luc!” Jean-Luc slowly opened his eyes and was taken aback when he wasn’t looking into his wife’s eyes, but the eyes of Q.

“Q?”

“In the flesh, _mon Capitane._” Jean-Luc sat up.

“Good. You can answer a few questions I have for you.” Beverly motioned to the floor around them.

“Jean-Luc, the fog is back.” Jean-Luc frowned and glared at Q.

“Get rid of it,” he ordered. Q held up his hands in innocence.

“It was here when I got here! But if you insist.” Q snapped his fingers, but nothing happened. “Huh, that’s strange.” He tried again. “Nope, sorry. Can’t get rid of it.” Jean-Luc sighed.

“Well, go get the Q who did this and make them get rid of it and while you’re at it, find out why they have been tormenting Beverly’s family for eight hundred years!” A long beard appeared on Q’s chin and he stroked it thoughtfully. Beverly stifled a giggle as she realised Q appeared in a set of pyjamas matching her husband’s.

“Eight hundred years? No.... I mean, Red’s pretty fun to rile up,” Beverly glared at him, “But a Q would have become bored after two or three.” 

“So, this isn’t your doing?” Q shook his head as the long beard disappeared.

“Nope!” He popped his ‘p’ and moved in to tweak Jean-Luc’s nose, but Jean-Luc pushed his hand away. 

“Brilliant. If you can’t help us, please leave.” 

“Fine,” Q let out an exasperated sigh, snapped his fingers, and was gone again. 

“Well, that was less than helpful,” Beverly grumbled as she settled back into Jean-Luc’s arms. Jean-Luc kissed he head.

“Indeed. I’m sorry. I thought for _sure_....” Beverly wryly smiled.

“It would have explained so much.” Jean-Luc kissed her again. 

“I’m sorry. Now, do you want to move to the guest quarters since the fog is back?” Beverly shook her head.

“No, I just want to get some more sleep. We can,” Beverly yawned. “We can deal with it in the morning.” Jean-Luc grinned and pressed one last kiss to Beverly’s head before closing his eyes.

###

**_“Beverly_.”** Beverly’s eyes flew open and she glanced at the sleeping form of her husband next to her. She could have _sworn_ she heard her name. Thinking it must have been a dream again or Jean-Luc talking in his sleep, Beverly closed her eyes again.

**_“Beverly_.” **Her eyes flew open again. This time, she definitely heard her name being called. Baby moved from her slumbering spot between Jean-Luc’s feet to Beverly’s chest, as if she could protect her from her dreams. Beverly stroked the cat.

“I know, Baby. It was just a dream.” She peered over the side of the bed and saw the fog had become thicker. “We won’t wake Jean-Luc. He’ll think I’m silly.” Baby began to purr and the soothing noise soon lulled Beverly back to sleep and she barely took notice of her name being whispered into the empty room once more. 

###

The fog was rolling on the floor when they woke up in the morning and Baby refused to get off the bed to walk in it. 

“I don’t blame you,” Beverly said as she picked her up. “I’ll take you out into the living area.” Beverly carefully made her way through the tickling mist and deposited her cat on the sofa. “There, all better. Wish _I _had someone to carry me through that fog!” She sent a pointed look towards Jean-Luc, who was standing by the replicator ordering breakfast.

“Why didn’t you say so? I’d have happily carried you.” Beverly softly smiled. 

“I know. Do you think it’s safe to take a shower?” Jean-Luc shook his head. 

“I don’t know. Can the fog get into the bathroom? We could always use Maura and James’ bathroom or join everyone in the guest quarters if you don’t feel comfortable.” Beverly eyed the fog.

“It’s just....I could have sworn last night it was calling my name.” Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows sleepily and handed her a cup of coffee.

“What do you mean?”

“I thought at first you were calling out to me but you were sound asleep...then I thought I might have been dreaming.” 

“You should have woken me up.” Beverly shrugged.

“I didn’t want to bother you. Not after we had Q interrupt us.” 

“I’m not sure how I slept through his arrival.” Beverly snorted. 

“He probably deliberately jostled me to wake me up first. You know Q. You’re basically his pet human.” 

“I am not!” Jean-Luc said indignantly. Beverly grinned and Jean-Luc chuckled. “Alright, perhaps the man is rather fond of me. But he keeps saying I’m the ‘wrong Picard’ and I have no idea what he’s talking about.”

“Maybe with all his time travel abilities he was looking for Wesley? Maybe Wes grows up to be a Captain, too. I mean, he does look exactly like you.” Beverly grinned. “But so far he’s held onto his hair!” Jean-Luc swatted at Beverly making her laugh and he grabbed her in a kiss.

“There’s the smile I love. Now then, want me to go get you your uniform?” Beverly turned a dubious look towards the bedroom.

“Yes, please. I think I’ll shower in the children’s bathroom this morning.” 

###

“I’m sorry, Beverly. I don’t know of anyone else who is as old as some of my people. Other than perhaps, Vulcans.” Beverly frowned at her friend tending bar. 

“Darn. I was _sure_ you would know.” Guinan smiled serenely and handed Beverly a glass. “What’s this?”

“New drink I’m trying out. Give it a try.” Beverly took a sip and felt a warming sensation.

“It’s...warm. Cosy. Almost like putting on a favourite jumper.” 

“Good. That’s what I wanted it to do. How’s Wesley?” Beverly shook her head at Guinan’s abrupt change of subject, then smiled.

“He’s doing well. We were expecting him to have problems after the Nova incident, but it seems his instructors respect him for coming clean. Even though he’s having to repeat the year, he’s alright with it. And, I have to admit, I’m a little glad we got him away from Admiral Paris’ son.” 

“Admiral Paris has a son?” Beverly nodded.

“Mm-hmm. The ring leader of the squadron? Nick? He was using a presumed name to hide the fact that he was Admiral Paris’ son...something the Academy offered for Wesley, but Wes declined since he figured he’s the spitting image of his father anyway. No one knew Nick was Paris’ son until after this incident.” 

“Does Wes have a girlfriend?” Beverly shrugged. 

“He hasn’t told Jean-Luc or I if he does. I don’t blame him. Jacqui seems to feel pressured to find her one true love now that she’s seventeen just because we did and I keep having to tell her it’s alright to wait and not rush. I _hope_ Wesley doesn’t feel the same.” Guinan gave Beverly another one of her serene smiles and Beverly continued after taking another sip of Guinan’s new drink. “Of course, with Jacqui going to University soon, who knows, she might meet someone. My babies are all growing up, Guinan!” 

“And you and the Captain aren’t thinking about another?” Beverly laughed. 

“Oh no, Guinan. Four is enough. James, though pleasant, was quite the unexpected surprise. We originally planned on three, but we would never tell James he was unwanted. Unexpected, but definitely not unwanted. I suppose if we _did_ have another, it wouldn’t be too bad, but of course...we can’t. So it’s just wishful thinking.” 

“Oh, I don’t know, Beverly. Anything can happen.” She smirked and Beverly laughed.

“While I would usually bow to your...insight, Guinan, Jean-Luc had a vasectomy shortly after James was born. I’m afraid that ship has definitely sailed for us.” Beverly finished her drink. “But I didn’t come to see you to talk about the children, as pleasant of a topic as that is. Have you ever heard of...I don’t know...maybe a man called Ronin?”

“Ronin?”

“Yes. That’s...well, that’s this man’s name....I think. Perhaps it’s a nickname, or his species name...his planet? I honestly don’t know, Guinan. I suppose it’s even possible it’s _not_ the same man and they just go by Ronin.” Beverly threw up he hands in exasperation. “I just want answers.” Guinan nodded at her friend and took the empty glass away.

“I’m sure you will figure everything out.” Beverly gave her friend a grin. 

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, Guinan. I need it.” 


	9. Chapter 9

Jean-Luc was escorting Jacqui back up to the ship and Beverly had decided to stay behind at the cottage since it would only take Jean-Luc a few minutes and there was still a large stack of old journals to read through. She wrapped one of her Nana’s shawls around her shoulders against the chill in the room and glanced around at the boxes in the living room with a heavy heart.

The cottage was nearly packed up of any proof that the Howard family had lived there for decades. Beverly had one trunk full of handmade quilts, and several more boxes of journals ready to be moved to the ship to find their way home to the attic in La Barre. The lamp was still missing, but Beverly wasn’t concerning herself with its location. She hadn’t experienced anything strange all afternoon, so she assumed someone must have taken the lamp and perhaps hearing her name had been in her head. While it was disconcerting that someone would have stolen the lamp practically out from underneath them, she didn’t care enough about it to bother with an investigation, even though Worf had offered to have the ship searched. She had been planning on leaving the lamp behind anyway, so if anyone _else_ wanted a centuries old weird oil lamp, they could keep it, as far as she was concerned. She still didn’t know who that Ronin man was, though, and that was puzzling her. She _hated _leaving without solving the mystery of her grandmother’s...and great-gran, great-great...etc lover, but with the man seemingly gone from the planet now and no records of his name on any ship’s manifest, she could only assume that the name ‘Ronin’ must have been some kind of nickname for your lover, possibly an old Scots slang word the current computers were unfamiliar with. She failed to notice the lamp now resting on the mantle as she picked up yet another journal off the large stack of ‘not yet read’ and sat down in her grandmother’s favourite chair to wait for Jean-Luc’s return.

The room grew colder and she thought she must have been reading for a while and wondered why Jean-Luc hadn’t returned. Judging by the low embers in the fireplace, it had been at least an hour, maybe even longer. She hoped there wasn’t a problem with any of the children, but then if there _had _been, she was sure Jean-Luc would have called. She shrugged to herself and assumed he had been waylaid with ship’s business and would be down soon. She tossed another log on and contemplated tapping her badge to ask Jean-Luc how long he would be when she suddenly heard - **_“Beverly_.” **Her hand jerked away from her badge.

“Hello? Who’s there? Show yourself!” Beverly anxiously glanced around the small room and her shawl fluttered to the floor in a heap. She heard the eerie voice again. It _wasn’t_ in her head and it wasn’t her husband’s voice, but she recognized it as the same voice she had heard in their quarters.

**_“Beverly_.” **She whipped her head around towards where she thought she heard the voice coming from and the books that had been balanced on the table went clattering to the floor with a loud crash that made her jump. She crossed her arms into a position that usually struck fear into her children and her subordinates.

“Alright, you seem to know my name....who are you? _What_ are you? _Where_ are you?”

**_“Beverly...” _**Beverly stomped her foot and her eyes flashed with anger.

“That’s it. I’m calling for help.” Beverly reached to tap her badge and was shocked when her comm badge flew off her chest and landed with a metallic plink on the floor across the room. She backed away from the direction her badge had gone in and hoped she could make it to the console in the kitchen.

**_“Beverly.”_** She glanced wildly around the small room, but still didn’t see anyone. She heard a creak on the wooden staircase and switched her glance to the stairs. There wasn’t anyone there. 

“You keep saying my name. Is that _all_ you can say? Where are you? Show yourself!”

**_“I....am...here....”_** Beverly gasped as she was surrounded by the green mist. She glanced over at the fire and was shocked to find the lamp sitting on the mantle.

“How?” Her word came out as a whisper as her whole body seized up in fear momentarily. She took a fortifying breath and felt the fear dissipate. She glanced over at the kitchen door, mentally calculating how far away she was.

** _“I...need....”_ **

“What do you need? If you tell us, we’ll help you.” The green swirled around Beverly, positively trying to entrance and enchant her. She closed her eyes briefly and concentrated on Jean-Luc, and the love she felt for him and for their children.

**_“You.”_** Beverly looked at the mist in confusion. If it _was_ trapped, Beverly wanted to help it. Maybe genies trapped in bottles were real after all.

“I... what?”

**_“I need you.”_** Beverly attempted to take a step back from the mist.

“What do you need me to do?” Beverly was cautiously curious and slowly backed her way towards the kitchen and the communications console she knew was against the wall. She only hoped that it was still actively linked to the ship so she wouldn’t have to do too much button pressing to get the ship’s attention. “We want to help you. Honest.”

**_“Merge with me.”_** Beverly wrinkled her nose. Was this mist asking her to do what she _thought_ it was asking her to do?

“Excuse me?”

**_“Become one with me, Beverly.”_** The mist tickled at her face, almost like a lover’s caress and Beverly continued to back towards the kitchen.

“Back off! I’ll call my husband. He’ll beam down with a full security team.” Beverly was bluffing. She didn’t actually know if Jean-Luc _would_ bring down a full team when she called. It would actually be easier if she was beamed up instead. But first she had to get to that console in the kitchen. She flattened herself against the wall and slowly began to inch her way along the wall to the door that separated the living area from the kitchen. The door had a glass window, but Beverly wasn’t sure if that would stop it if she slammed the door, since the walls were not. But if she could just back up against the console, she could probably feel her way around the keyboard to make the call. Months of attempting to do work while distracting one of her children or being distracted by them had paid off, and Beverly could practically use the console in their home upside down.

** _“Beverly....I need you...Be with me....”_ **

“I. Don’t. Think. So.” She was close. The doorway was less than a foot away. All she had to do was keep it – whatever _it_ was – talking.

**_“You have a beautiful daughter in Jacqueline Yvette. I understand her eighteenth birthday is soon.”_** Beverly was mad now. She sent a glare in the direction of the majority of the green mist.

“You leave her alone!” She was at the doorway. She carefully backed through it and her back hit the large butcher’s block in the center of the room. The console was on the other side against the wall. She could make it. She just needed to keep it talking and hopefully it wouldn’t notice she was moving.

**_“It is a shame Maura Felisa does not have beautiful red hair like her mother and sister.”_** Beverly kept her back pressed against the block as she moved around it. Beverly beamed with pride.

“She looks like her father.”

**_“Pity._**”

“Perhaps to you. But I love Jean-Luc and love that our daughter looks like him.”

**_“NO!”_** The word was loud, filling the small kitchen and echoing around the chamber. Beverly put her hand behind her and felt the cool side of the console. Finally. She pictured the keyboard in her mind and entered in the emergency code Jean-Luc and her had given the children if they ever needed to directly reach one of their parents. The emergency code would send a distress beacon directly to their comm badges if they were unable to talk, allowing her or Jean-Luc to beam directly to their child’s location or beam their child out. Fortunately, their children had never needed to use the code. She crossed her fingers and pressed the location of the transmit button silently.

**_“What are you doing?_**”

“Nothing. Tell me about yourself. Why do you need me?”

**_“Merge with me and you will know all.”_** A tendril of green reached out to caress Beverly’s breast through her uniform and she flinched as the zipper on the top of her uniform slipped down a few inches. She raised her hands in front of her chest.

“DON’T touch me.”

**_“Beverly....I need to be with you...”_** Beverly disappeared in a shimmer of the transporter beam. She grabbed Jean-Luc’s hand as soon as she stepped off the pad and started dragging him down the corridors. Jean-Luc tagged along behind her, bewildered. Her hair was wild, her uniform was partially unzipped, and he wondered what happened to cause her to use their emergency code. Fortunately, Jean-Luc hadn’t been far from the transporter room as he was nearly ready to return after settling a disagreement between Maura and James. He simply took over the small console from the transport engineer on duty and immediately had Beverly beamed up.

“Beverly, where are we going? Are you alright?”

“Arboretum. No.” Jean-Luc allowed Beverly to pull him and once they reached the arboretum, Beverly tugged him into one of the small greenhouses and closed the door. She turned towards him.

“Why didn’t you come back to the cottage?” 

“Maura and James were having a fight. I did let you know, Bev. You told me to handle it when I talked with you earlier.” Beverly stared at her husband with wide eyes.

“I....I didn’t. Or at least...I don’t remember.” Beverly started wringing her hands. “I hadn’t realised how much time had passed while I was reading and wondered where you were. I was just about to tap my badge to ask you when it flew off and landed on the other side of the room....and then....it started to speak to me.” Jean-Luc wanted to take Beverly in his arms while she spoke, but the greenhouse didn’t have any seating, so he lowered himself to the ground and tugged Beverly between his legs.

“I’m here now,” he kissed her temple. “I’m sorry, my love. If I had even thought....” Beverly raked her fingers through her wild hair.

“Maybe I did talk to you and I was so absorbed I forgot. Or maybe....maybe _it_ affected me.” 

“Tell me what happened.” Beverly told Jean-Luc everything, including the mist’s words to her. 

“’_Merge with me_?’ That sounds like it wanted to have sex with you.” Beverly nodded.

“I got that impression too. But it was only green smoke, so how could it? Still though...it felt like a hand when it touched my breast, and it was able to unzip my uniform.” She shivered. It said it would go after Jacqui when she was older. We _have_ to stop this...destroy it...do _something_ to protect our babies.”

“Did it give you any indication of what it was? Or its name?” Beverly shook her head.

“No. I didn’t....I didn’t get that far. I just wanted to get away. But I know it came out of the lamp and the lamp is somehow _moving_. It’s not lost. It’s on the mantle in Nana’s cottage.” 

“I wonder if it was in our quarters and we didn’t notice it when you heard it call your name. But why you?” Beverly shrugged. 

“I wish I knew.” Beverly wiped at the sweat beading on her forehead. “It’s a little hot in here, but it was the only place I could think of to go to feel safe.” Jean-Luc frowned. He _needed_ to get to the bottom of this if he wanted Beverly to feel safe again.

“We can’t stay in the greenhouse all afternoon. Would you feel better if you aren’t left alone at all? I suppose the children will still need to stay in the guest quarters with Maman.” Beverly sighed.

“I miss my babies.” He kissed her temple again.

“I know you do. But I also know you don’t want this....thing...near them.” Beverly shook her head.

“Absolutely not. I’ll be ok. I need to go to Sickbay, and my office is basically a glass box. Plus there’s always someone in Sickbay even if it’s just Alyssa or one of the other nurses.” Jean-Luc nodded.

“Alright. Why don’t we go get some lunch in Ten Forward and then I’ll walk you to Sickbay?” Beverly glanced down at her crumpled uniform. 

“I should probably change. And get a new comm badge.” 

“We’ll stop at our quarters first.”

###

Beverly glanced at Baby when they entered their quarters. “Jean-Luc, after you walk me to Sickbay, will you take Baby to the guest quarters? I don’t want her to get injured.” Beverly picked up her cat and gave her a quick cuddle. “I’m sorry, Baby. You’ll have to spend another night away from me, but I need you to be safe with the children.” Baby gave her human a quick lick and scooted out of her arms to crawl into her carrier as if she was saying she was ok with it. Jean-Luc laughed.

“I think she understands. I’ll take her and talk to Maman and Liz.” Beverly grimaced.

“I suppose now I should be grateful we have Liz. We’ll owe her some leave when this is all over.” Jean-Luc chuckled. 

“Let’s get you changed. Do you have time for a quick shower?” 

###

Beverly was sitting behind her desk looking over a medical report for one of the crewmen and making notes. She didn’t notice the lamp when it appeared in a corner of her office, but she suddenly shivered and ordered the computer to raise the temperature by a few degrees. Her head nurse, Alyssa Ogawa, appeared in the doorway. 

“Doctor, Lieutenant Barclay is back again.” Beverly rolled her eyes. 

“What is it this time?” 

“He thinks he has Somolathan flu.” Beverly sighed.

“Right. Let’s go take care of him.” 

Beverly’s afternoon was soon filled with other patients. A few had scheduled appointments, but most of them had been drop-ins for minor ailments and one sprained ankle. She dropped into her chair behind her desk and began filling out the daily report for Jean-Luc when she heard her name being called. 

**_“Beverly.”_** Beverly stood up and looked outside her office, thinking someone was looking for her, then she shrugged and returned to her desk. _Must have heard someone say something that sounded like my name._ She returned to her desk and resumed her report. 

**_“Beverly. The way you care for people....just like your grandmother.” _**Beverly sharply looked up. It was that voice again. She spoke out to her empty office angrily.

“Leave me alone.”

**_“Beverly, I love you.” _** Beverly rolled her eyes.

“You don’t. You don’t know me. You don’t tell me your name, or where you’re from, or what you want. So just..._Get the hell out of my office and off of my ship._”

** _“Beverly, I want to be with you.”_ **

“Too bad. I already told you, I’m married and I love my husband. Now, either tell me what you want or get out of here.”

**_“You. I need you. I need you to merge with me.” _** Beverly looked as green smoke once again appeared and she hesitated on pressing her comm badge, remembering what happened the last time, so instead she resumed typing on her keyboard, but opened a dialog box to Jean-Luc’s ready room on top of the report she was writing.

_Picard, B: Jean-Luc? Are you there?_

_Picard, J: Just filing reports. Waiting for a report from my favourite doctor to send the dailies to Starfleet. :>_

_Picard, B: Ha. Ha. Can you come to Sickbay and bring Worf or maybe Geordi? It’s here and talking to me. I think I can keep it occupied, but not for long. _

_Picard, J: On my way._

_Picard,B: HURRY!!!!_

Beverly closed out of the dialog and tapped her fingers on the table for a minute, as if she was thinking about what to add to her report and she surreptitiously activated the recorder in her office. She didn’t use it often, preferring doctor-patient confidentiality to prevail, but the option was there if she needed it. She _hoped_ it would record whatever she could get this thing to say. She also reached into her labcoat pocket, flicked her tricorder to silent, and started monitoring the mist. Or smoke. Maybe it was gas. Beverly was hoping to find out.

**_“What are you doing?” _**Beverly glared.

“It’s called work. I have a job.”

**_“Merge with me and you’ll never need to work again._” **She pursed her lips and pretended to think about it.

“Hmm. No thank you.” Her eyes returned to her screen and she opened a simple game Wesley had shown her just so it would appear she was doing something.

**_“But I need you.” _** Her eyes rolled.

“So you keep saying but you haven’t even told me your name, yet you seem to know mine and the names of my daughters.”

**_“My name....is Ronin.”_** Beverly blanched. _This was Ronin? But I thought he was a man?_

“You can’t be Ronin. Ronin was a man my grandmother was in love with.”

** _“I am that man. But I need you. Merge with me and you will see. You will understand.” _ **

Walker casually knocked on the side of Beverly’s door. “Knock, knock, Bev.” Ronin was startled and began swirling closer to Beverly, as if she was going to protect him. Beverly grinned at her friend and sent him a wink.

“Hey Wal. Don’t tell me you’re ill and your wife kicked you out of her Sickbay?” Walker chuckled and moved closer to Beverly, looking her over for any signs of distress. She used her eyes to let him know she was currently ok. He pretended to ignore the green swirl around her, as if it wasn’t even there.

“Nah. I just thought I’d drop in and see how my _other_ favourite CMO was doing.” Beverly grinned. 

“Your other favourite CMO is still filling out her daily report for her Captain,” Beverly looked up, “And speaking of, here he is. I suppose you’re wondering where your daily report is, Captain?” 

“I wondered. But I see now that you’re being distracted by Captain Keel.” Beverly grinned and tilted her head slightly to ask if the mist was still around her. Jean-Luc nodded and Beverly continued to ignore it. 

“Well, if you both want to wait...I’m sure I’ll have this done in a minute and then we can go get something to eat. I’m famished.” 

Ronin, it seemed, could not bear being pushed aside and ignored. He reached out and touched Beverly. **_“Beverly, let me in._”**

“No. Go away.” 

**_“You want to be with me. Like Felisa, and Imogen.” _**Beverly had no recourse as the green mist seemed to absorb into her skin. Her eyes flashed from their vibrant blue to the bright green that matched her grandmother’s eye colour and she stared at her husband and best friend as a look of anger came over her face, almost as if something else was controlling her.

“What are you two doing here,” she spat out the words, then recoiled. This _wasn’t_ how she usually spoke to Jean-Luc and Walker. She tried to open her mouth again to apologize, but her mouth didn’t comply.

“Uh...We came to see if you were alright?” Walker glanced uneasily over at Jean-Luc. Both had seen the change in Beverly’s eye colour, and worried she was now under the control of the mist they now knew was named Ronin. 

“You can see I’m fine. Jean-Luc, stop hovering. I’m fine.” Jean-Luc wearily sighed, but he knew the recording was on in the office and if he knew his Beverly, she had activated her tricorder, too. 

“Alright.” He walked around the desk and he was momentarily surprised when Beverly struggled and finally refused his kiss. He patted her on her shoulder instead. “I’ll see you at dinner.”

“You won’t. I’m going to go down to Nana’s cottage.” 

“I’ll come with you.” Beverly shook her head, but Jean-Luc could tell she wasn’t in control of her own movements.

“**_No_. _We will be alone._**” Jean-Luc gave his wife one last glance before exiting her office.


	10. Chapter 10

Beverly left the _Enterprise_ an hour later. Jean-Luc immediately beamed down to the cottage after leaving her office and left tricorders in all corners of the rooms both downstairs and upstairs to monitor and record before Beverly beamed down. He hid himself on the porch in the shadows within view of the front window, hoping he would be able to keep an eye on Beverly. He knew something was wrong and he feared the worst. Beverly arrived, and she seemed to be talking to someone, though no one else was present as far as he could tell. He couldn’t see the green mist, but he was sure he caught Beverly’s eyes flashing between blue and green. She moved out of his sight and climbed the stairs, but came back down after a few minutes, wearing her pink nightgown he liked so much with a silk dressing gown tied over it.

_“Keel to Picard.” _Jean-Luc was startled out of his thoughts by the soft noise of his communicator. He lowered his voice to a whisper to reply.

“Sora, what have you found out?”

_“Well, Bev’s clever, I’ll give her that. Her tricorder managed to record enough data about this...Ronin...to determine what he is. Johnny, he’s an anaphasic lifeform.” _Jean-Luc shook his head and rolled his eyes as if Sora could see him. 

“In Standard, Sora?”

_“Sorry. It means he’s basically a parasite. He can’t survive without access to both plasma and a bodily host.”_

“Do you think the lamp fuel is plasma based? Is that how he’s survived for eight-hundred years? He’s managed to take over a Howard woman in every generation? But...how did he get to Earth in the 1600s?”

_“Not my department, Johnny. Want to know how to get rid of him?”_

“Please.”

_“You’re going to have to lure him away from Beverly and have the lamp destroyed while he is destroyed. Probably best if Bev does one or the other.” _Jean-Luc frowned. 

“Sora, I don’t like this. What if his destruction harms Beverly? She’s currently....well, you watched the feed from her office. He has control over her body.”

_“I don’t like this, either. Do you want me to beam down in case she needs medical attention?”_

“You better. Get Walker to come along too and have him bring a security team just in case....” Jean-Luc trailed off and eyed his wife through the window. He didn’t really want security to see her like this. “On second thought, just you and Walker. Tell Worf to be on standby.” Jean-Luc ended the call and stared through the window at his wife, who was sitting in her grandmother’s chair. He watched as she stood up and her dressing gown was tugged open by an unknown force. He saw her mouth form ‘No’ and he smiled. Beverly was still in control, or at least fighting for control. Suddenly, the room became filled with flowers and he could see Beverly gasp. Beverly reached for a flower to sniff at it and then appeared to get a hold of herself once more as she was shaking her head from side to side. 

Beverly moved in front of the mirror with her back to the window. Jean-Luc couldn’t see her face but he saw her back stiffen and the movement of her shoulders as if she was struggling to get free from someone’s hold on her, even though he saw nothing impeding her movement. One thin strap of her nightgown fell down or was tugged down, nearly exposing her breast. Beverly shifted and raised her arms. Jean-Luc watched as Beverly appeared to be slammed against the wall and she raised her voice to a yell. When he heard her scream ‘Don’t come near me! Go away,’ he decided it was time to intervene. He hoped Sora and Walker arrived soon and he hoped Walker packed his phaser just in case his wasn’t enough.

Jean-Luc pushed open the door to the cottage and called out, “Beverly?” 

“In here, Jean-Luc....No, leave him alone. I love him.” Jean-Luc couldn’t see who Beverly was talking to, but he suddenly felt himself get pushed down to the floor and he felt rather than saw hands grasp at his throat, strangling him. He gasped for breath. 

**_ “I believe Beverly told you she didn’t want you here.”_** It was the same voice Jean-Luc had heard in Beverly’s office, but he still saw no hands wrapped around him, only the same green mist that had been emitting from the lamp as the grip became tighter. He tried to see where the lamp was so it would be easier to destroy, but he couldn’t as he began to become light headed and the room spun.

The pressure relieved itself slightly and Jean-Luc gasped out, “Beverly is my wife. I came down to make sure she was alright. Who are you?” 

** _“It does not matter. You will be gone soon and Beverly will merge with me.”_ **

“Beverly will not! Let my husband go!” Beverly moved to Jean-Luc’s side and began checking him over as the feeling of hands around his neck subsided. She tenderly touched his neck, where she thought he was already beginning to bruise and wished she had any of her medical kit with her. She noticed he had four circles pressed into his collar bone from the backs of his pips and she knew those were going to hurt later. She gently and tenderly brushed her fingers across the marks.

“I’m fine,” Jean-Luc was able to whisper. “Beverly, Sora said Ronin is an anaphasic lifeform.” Beverly’s eyes went wide and she gasped. 

“The....the lamp,” she whispered back. Jean-Luc nodded. Beverly raised her voice and called on her years of theatre training. “Ronin, why don’t you come over here and show yourself? Show my husband how much better looking than him you are.” Beverly made herself sound smug as if she honestly thought Ronin was the better partner for her. Jean-Luc suppressed his grin and tried to continue to look upset. She kept one hand on Jean-Luc’s chest and the other at his side as if she needed to feel his chest moving up and down to assure herself of his breathing or like she needed to be touching him to keep Ronin from controlling her.

**_“It takes considerable energy. It would deplete me unless you light the lamp and we merge after.” _**Beverly squeezed her eyes shut and hoped they could keep him from trying to merge with her again. When he merged with her, she felt as though she wasn’t entirely in control of her body – which, she probably wasn’t. It wasn’t a pleasant feeling, and she wondered how her nana and other relatives thought it was normal.

Jean-Luc gently pressed Beverly’s fingers against his holster so she could feel the phaser and she nodded in understanding. As much as it went against everything she believed as a doctor, she was going to have to be the one to destroy Ronin to break his spell on her family. She didn’t think of it as killing him, she thought of it as saving Jacqui and Maura and her future grandchildren. She looked up bravely.

“I will merge with you if you show yourself.” A man emerged from the mist. Jean-Luc couldn’t see him from his position on the floor, so Beverly helped him to sit up slowly. Jean-Luc noticed the man was a match for the descriptions mentioned in all of the previous Howard women’s journals, and likely the man that was seen at the funeral. Jean-Luc rested himself on his elbows, not feeling well enough to stand. He cleared his throat, but his voice was raspy.

“So your name is Ronin, is it? Tell me, Ronin, how long have you know the Howard family? I understand you were intimately close with Felisa and Imogen.” The figure moved closer to Jean-Luc and sneered down on him. The man’s clothing was several centuries out of date. He was dressed as if he had walked out of one of Data’s Sherlock Holmes programs or one of Jacqui’s Jane Austen programs she had received for her birthday from her cousin, Alice. Jean-Luc took the time to study the man before him as he spoke.

“I have known the Howard family for many, many years. They help sustain my life and I theirs. I would be no one without them. They are nothing without me.” 

“I see. And with Felisa now deceased?”

“I have no choice since Isabel passed away before her time, I must skip to the next. Beverly must merge with me. If she does not, I will be weak, but I will merge with Jacqueline when she is of age instead.” Jean-Luc carefully slipped his phaser into Beverly’s hand before he sat up fully to further study the man who came out of the mist and to try to look for weaknesses in the figure. He found none. He wanted to lash out at hearing how casually Ronin mentioned his daughter, but he knew he needed to keep calm, and needed to keep the man talking at least until Walker arrived with the second phaser.

“But how long have you _known_ the Howard family? I’d like to know more about you, Ronin. Considering you’re asking my wife to leave me to merge with you, it’s only fair you tell me about yourself.” Ronan paced around the room, letting off a slight amount of green mist as he did. Jean-Luc noticed at places, he almost appeared transparent and ethereal. He wondered if this was why Ned Quint told him the lamp was haunted. It would _certainly_ appear as though Ronin was a ghost from the seventeenth century.

“I met Jessel Howard in the sixteen hundreds of Earth. The Howard women have....something particular and unique in their body chemistry that can sustain my people. I was part of a colony ship. We were looking for a new home when we crashed onto the strange planet with bipeds I later learned was called Earth. We had nothing. Our ship was destroyed. My fellow crew died because we were able to merge with very few lifeforms to sustain ourselves. I was the only one who was able to get away from the crash site, and only because a man found some of the debris from our crash and created a lamp out of my lifepod and brought it to the castle as a gift for the Mistress. I learned English by listening to the people speak around me, and learned Jessel’s name...then I learned she could sustain my life. When she passed on, I was left not knowing if I would be able to survive until her daughter picked up my lamp and decided to keep it since her mother had been so fond of it. Then, I discovered it hadn’t been just Jessel, but it was the entire Howard family.” 

“And you’ve been praying on my family ever since! You are disgusting and a leech on my family for generations! It stops...NOW!” Beverly whipped up the phaser and aimed it at the lamp, the beam instantly dissolving it.

**_“No! Beverly...”_** Ronin began to fade and turn back into the green mist. The mist moved towards Beverly as if it was going to possess her again but she held firm to the phaser and squeezed off another blast. The beam hit the mist as it moved towards her and the mist seemed to scream as it dissipated. The phaser made a clatter as Beverly dropped it to the floor and slumped against Jean-Luc just as Walker and Sora arrived. Beverly clutched at Jean-Luc’s chest.

“He wanted me to kill you. He said it was the only way for us to be together, but you have to know...I would never...” Jean-Luc kissed Beverly. 

“I know.” Beverly glanced over at Walker, who leered at her. 

“Nice nightie, Bev.” Sora smacked her husband’s arm and passed Beverly the dressing gown from the floor. 

“Rude. Bev, I grabbed an extra uniform before we came down.” Beverly smiled at her friend and took the offered jumpsuit. She glanced over at the stairs. 

“Uhm..”

“I’ll come with you. Check you over and make sure you’re not injured.” Beverly smiled at her best friend. Sora knew Beverly would likely be fine, but didn’t want to be alone. Sora put an arm around Beverly’s shoulder and Jean-Luc watched until Beverly was out of sight, then he heaved his shoulders in a sigh of relief. Walker patted him on the back.

“You okay, Johnny?” 

“I’ll be fine. I’m mostly worried about Beverly. She just found out that this Ronin had been controlling the female Howards for over eight hundred years. If he wanted her to kill me, chances are at least one or two of her relatives killed their own spouses, too. That’s a lot to process.” Walker took out a tricorder and began to scan the room.

“Well, the good news is we’re not detecting any more anaphasic life forms. I don’t even know what that is, but Sora managed to get Rave to rig my tricorder to scan for it before we came down. That’s what took us so long.” Jean-Luc shrugged.

“I only know what Sora briefly told me over the comms and from what I observed. There might be more information on the other tricorders I placed around the house. Ronin said there was something in the Howard physiology that was able to sustain him along with his plasma based lamp. I’m guessing he was some kind of leech. Whoever found the wreckage from his ship in the sixteen hundreds must have thought the plasma was simply oil and they thought they had found a broken lamp to repair.” Walker shook his head.

“I’ve never heard of this type of life form. Sora had to dig deep into her resources to uncover the information, so I’m guessing they’re not exactly from around here.”

“No. I’m hoping he might have told Beverly a bit more and it isn’t too traumatising for her to talk about it. If not, it might forever remain a mystery. Though, at least with knowing his ship crashed and everyone else perished all those years ago we don’t have to worry about anything like this happening again. I hope.” His last words hung in the air. Were there other anaphasic life forms?

###

Beverly was pacing around in her old childhood bedroom while Sora sat on the bed and watched her after deactivating the tricorcer Jean-Luc had placed in the bedroom.

“Bev, are you going to change?” Beverly seemed to be brought out of her daze and she smiled at her friend.

“Thanks for bringing this. I don’t really fancy walking through the ship in this.” 

“What did you wear down?”

“A long cloak over top. Sora, that green stuff was Ronin. He...he controlled my family for years!” Sora nodded at her friend.

“I gathered. Are you ok?” Beverly sat on the bed next to Sora.

“I don’t know. I hope so. I need you to scan me and find out if there’s anything...off.” 

“Off?”

“Ronin possessed me a few times. There was nothing sexual about it at first, and I think I pushed him out anytime he tried to do anything....I’m betting that’s how he got my family. He seduced them while they were vulnerable.” Sora grabbed her tricorder and ran it over Beverly. 

“Nothing seems out of the ordinary. We can give you a deeper scan back on one of our ships if you’re concerned.” Beverly shook her head.

“No. I mean...he was just a gas, essentially. It’s not like there would be anything residual from sex.” Sora raised her eyebrows.

“Did you?” Beverly looked at her friend with anguish in her eyes.

“I don’t know! There’s so much about today that I simply can’t remember because I think that’s when he was merged with me. No wonder people thought Nana was going crazy. I know Jean-Luc set up tricorders to record and monitor. I’m going to have to check them. I just don’t know what happened while he was possessing me. I remember telling him no....but did he listen?” Beverly rose and tugged off the nightgown and threw it in a corner of her room. “It’s a shame I’ll have to get rid of that. Jean-Luc loved it. Did you happen to grab underwear?” 

“Yep.”

“Thanks.” Beverly was soon changed back into her uniform, but Sora could tell she wasn’t as fine as she was pretending to be. 

“Do you want to go back down or should I tell Jean-Luc to come up?” Beverly wrinkled her nose as she glanced around her teenage bedroom.

“I want to go back to the ship. I don’t want to see Nana’s cottage ever again. This whole ordeal is making me question my entire childhood with Nana.” Beverly picked up her pink nightgown on her way out, not wanting to leave anything behind, but she had no intention on ever wearing it again, even if it had been Jean-Luc’ favourite. She exited her childhood bedroom with Sora following behind with the other tricroders in her hand, shut the door, and headed down the stairs.

“Jean, let’s go home.” Jean-Luc reached for her hand and she took his, giving his hand a squeeze. Walker was nearby with a small duffel bag full of tricorders and Sora dropped the three she grabbed from upstairs into the bag.

“Sure.” Jean-Luc tapped his badge. “Picard to Enterprise. Four to beam up.”

They arrived and Beverly didn’t let go of Jean-Luc’s hand. He squeezed it. “Beverly....”

“I know. We need to talk about everything and write reports and go through all the recordings, but can we just go to our quarters and go to bed? We can bring the children home in the morning.” Beverly turned to Sora and Walker and she let go of Jean-Luc long enough to embrace Sora.

“Thanks for figuring it out.” Sora snorted.

“I didn’t. It was all_ your_ information. You would have known if you had been able to check.” 

“Well...thanks. Meet us for breakfast in our quarters?” 

“Sure.”

“Jean-Luc, could we check in on the children first? I don’t want to wake them and move them, but I want to...I need to see them.” Jean-Luc smiled. 

“Of course. And we can pick up Baby to take her home with us, too.” Walker shook the bag of tricorders. 

“I’ll drop these off in your ready room, Johnny.” Jean-Luc smiled his thanks at his friend as the couples turned in separate directions.

Entering the guest quarters woke Jacqui, but after giving her mother a hug she went back to bed. Beverly promised she would allow her to be part of the discussions in the morning. Beverly glanced in the room Maura and James were sharing and smiled when she saw their sleeping forms. “Just missing Wes, but I suppose we’ll see him soon?”

“Semester ends in two weeks. We’ll be back to Earth in six days.” Jean-Luc picked up the grey cat that wound around his ankles. “I think someone else missed you.” Beverly smiled and took her cat from her husband and buried her face in the soft fur. 

“Oh, Baby. It’s been a tough few days.” Jean-Luc held open the cat carrier and Baby eagerly entered it.

“We should leave a note for Maman so she doesn’t worry Baby escaped.” 

“You don’t have to. I’m awake. Beverly, dear, are you alright?” Yvette embraced her daughter-in-law, who sniffed into the older woman’s shoulder. 

“I don’t know, Maman. If it’s alright with you, Jean-Luc and I are going to go back to our quarters tonight and I will tell you everything in the morning.” Yvette kissed Beverly’s cheek and then kissed her son’s cheek.

“Of course. And Beverly, you know where I am if you need a mother’s arms.” Beverly smiled, remembering how many times since Jean-Luc had introduced her to his mother that Yvette had told Beverly she was her mother, too. 

“Thanks, Yvette. I’m sorry we woke you.” She sent a fleeting glance at the door to the children’s room. “Naturally, they’ll sleep through anything unless it’s Christmas.” Yvette chuckled. 

“It’s fine. Now, go. Please let Jean-Luc comfort you tonight.” Beverly nodded and with a wave to her mother-in-law, the pair left the guest quarters and headed to their own on Deck Eight.

The first thing Beverly did when she arrived in their quarters was apologize to Jean-Luc before tossing the nightgown she had been carrying into the recycler.

“What are you apologizing for?” Beverly shrugged.

“You said you loved that nightgown.” Jean-Luc chuckled.

“Never mind, I’m sure I’ll find another one I like just as much on you.” Jean-Luc let Baby out of her carrier and she settled on the bed. “Do you want to go to bed? We can deal with everything in the morning.” 

“I need a shower first.” Jean-Luc grinned. Geordi had managed to get a team in to expand their bathroom during the day and the larger bathtub would be a surprise for Beverly when she walked into the room. 

“How about a bath?” He gently stroked her arms and she leaned in and kissed him softly. 

“I _suppose_ we could squeeze in the tub together.” Jean-Luc grinned. “What?”

“Nothing. Why don’t you get the bath ready and I’ll get us some tea. Or wine, if you’d rather?” 

“Tea would be nice. Thank you.” Jean-Luc followed behind Beverly and paused in the doorway and watched the large grin spread across Beverly’s face. “You...”

“We had it done today. I know it’s still not as big as the one we have on holiday, but I’d say it rivals the tub we have at home.” Beverly wrapped her arms around her husband and kissed him.

“You really are good to me.” 

###

“Jean-Luc, I need to tell you something.” Beverly turned to face her husband in bed after their bath, where Jean-Luc had paid careful attention to Beverly, but didn’t press her for anything intimate in return. 

“What is it?” Jean-Luc rolled onto his side and rested his arm on her waist.

“I don’t know what happened when Ronin possessed me. He possessed me without my permission...he violated my mind....but I don’t know if I cheated on you.” Jean-Luc pressed a kiss to Beverly’s lips.

“You didn’t. Whatever happened, you know you weren’t in control. If Ronin violated your mind and something happened...it wasn’t you, alright?” He gave her another kiss and gently stroked her side. “But we can review the recordings if you want...or I can look without you.” 

“I think that might be best. I don’t know if I want to know...was it rape? Did he rape me?” Her words were quiet, and Jean-Luc felt his heart swell with sadness for his wife. He pressed a kiss to her head. 

“I don’t know, my love. I don’t know.” Beverly sighed.

“Deanna is going to want to talk to me and she’ll make me face everything regardless.” She grumbled. Worst thing about being friends with a counsellor who also was empathic. Jean-Luc chuckled. 

“She won’t until you’re ready to talk. You know that.” Beverly grinned.

“Mm. Good. So if I tell her I’ll talk to her in a few weeks....we’ll be back at home and I can avoid her.” Jean-Luc rolled his eyes.

“_Beverly_.” She sighed again.

“I know.” 

“Good. Do you want to talk about any of it?” Beverly shrugged.

“I suppose. I know he told you how he met my family. Can you imagine it, Jean-Luc? I don’t know what life was like in Scotland in the sixteen hundreds, but I mean...the man who gave Jessel the lamp as a gift must have done it for a reason. What if Jessel missed out on an amazing romance with that man because of Ronin? And....he wanted me to _kill_ you. I just can’t get past the thought that some of my relatives might have actually murdered their husbands because a green gas told them to. How could they have been so vulnerable? And...didn’t Nana ever read Gramma’s journals? Why hadn’t she realised the man was the same? Or that he never aged? And _why didn’t Nana ever tell me about him_? She brought that lamp into our home...and into your parents home. She had it lit while she was holding our babies and telling them stories...” Beverly trailed off and sat up, sniffing. “Was I such a horrible granddaughter that I never noticed?” Jean-Luc sat up and wrapped an arm around Beverly and held her close. He knew she just needed to talk and he just wanted to lend his support.

“No, my love. You loved your grandmother and you said yourself that you didn’t even know she had a lover when you were younger. Maybe Ronin received whatever he needed from your grandmother to sustain himself so he never left her bedroom? Did you ever see green smoke or strange fog indoors?” Beverly shook her head.

“Not that I can remember. Oh, I do remember when I was about fourteen and Nana was really ill for a few weeks it had been really cold and foggy around the cottage, but that’s just the weather on Caldos, really. They deliberately designed the weather grid to mimic the highlands of Scotland. I remember not being able to leave the cottage – not even for school – because I was so worried for Nana. You know how she felt about modern medicine. She would only allow me to give her herbs and wouldn’t let me call a doctor.”

“Did Caldos have a doctor? I thought Felisa was the healer?” 

“She was, and most people preferred her assistance, but we had a small hospital on Caldos. I don’t think the doctors were very _good_. I mean, Caldos is basically like the last outpost in the middle of nowhere, but we had them. I think Ned managed to convince Nana to see a doctor before she took a turn for the worse. Whether he offered her any advice...” Beverly shrugged.

“I guess because Nana was getting weaker, so was Ronin.” She shuddered. “If he had been stronger, what if I wouldn’t have been able to resist?” 

“Then we would have figured out a way to break you out of his spell.” She smiled.

“I’m just glad Jacqui and Maura won’t ever have to deal with him....unless you think there are more of him out there? I mean, I don’t know what it is in our body chemistry that makes us compatible or why it hasn’t simply been bred out, for lack of a better term.” Beverly gave Jean-Luc a worried look.

“Did he give you any more information about his ship or home planet? He told us he had been the only survivor from the crash on Earth....but in all of our space exploration, I don’t think we’ve come across this type of life form before. Perhaps their planet is in an entirely different quadrant. We don’t know how long they had been travelling for. It’s....well, it’s a little amazing to think that there was a species out there in our sixteen hundreds capable of warp travel.” Beverly shook her head.

“Always the explorer, you.” Jean-Luc kissed her hair.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be. It’s one of the reasons I love you. But getting back to Ronin....no. I only know it crashed somewhere around Glasgow. I don’t suppose there would be any records of a strange phenomenon back then?”

“There would have been _some_ sort of news reporting, I’m sure. This is going to bother you until we find out more information, won’t it?” Beverly nodded. Jean-Luc smiled and swung his legs over the bed, shoving his feet into his slippers and reaching for his robe on the chair. “Come on, let’s see what information we can find in the computer. Hopefully, everything has been digitalised from then.” Beverly smiled at her husband and followed him into the living area and headed for the replicator ordering hot chocolates instead of their usual tea. Jean-Luc raised an eyebrow at the comfort food, but accepted his cup and settled behind his desk. Beverly tugged the chair she had used the other night for dinner around to sit next to him. 

“Computer, can you access news records from the seventeenth century on Earth?” 

_“Affirmative.”_

“Access any story or account pertaining to any kind of unexplained phenomenon, possibly described as something from the heavens. Specifically in Scotland.” 

_“Searching_. _ In sixteen-eighty a shepherd reported seeing a large black item falling from the sky.” _Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows and ordered the computer to display the article. The screen was soon filled with a strange language that _looked _similar to English and now Standard, but he was unable to read it. 

“Computer, can you provide a translation into modern Standard?” 

_“Working.”_ The screen soon displayed a readable article and Jean-Luc and Beverly studied the words on the screen. Beverly’s eyebrows rose as she read the story. A shepherd was tending to his sheep when he apparently saw something large streaking across the sky with a green tail of smoke behind it, followed by a loud crash and more green smoke erupted into the atmosphere. The man had gone out in the morning in search of the crashed item, but found nothing except for a few bits of what he assumed were iron.

“Jean-Luc, this must have been Ronin’s ship! That green smoke could have been some of the crew escaping. I wonder if there’s any more information? Is the shepherd’s name mentioned?” 

“It doesn’t look like it. But he could have been working for the castle your family used to live in. If he picked up any of this metal, he might have made the lamp for Jessel. Was Jessel widowed at the time?” 

“I think so. I’d have to check, but I think her journal we found mentioned that her husband had been killed in a battle in Edinburgh. I don’t think she lived in a castle like a fairy tale castle, but it might have been like a fortified manor house? At least, I know she wasn’t royalty.” 

“Alright, so mistress of a large house...it would make sense if she owned the land the sheep grazed on to receive something from the shepherd. And as far as he was concerned, it was an innocent gift.” Beverly nodded.

“And my family was never the same.” Beverly reached across Jean-Luc and clicked off the monitor. “We might never know the full story, and I think I’d just like to close this chapter of my family history.” Jean-Luc nodded and finished his cup of hot chocolate. 

“Are you ready to go back to bed?”

“Yes. Let’s put this whole ordeal behind us.”

###FIN###

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we've come to the end of my small post-Milestones fic. It feels a little weird to not have anything in the pipeline for publishing, but life's become a little hectic. I didn't even touch my laptop for an entire week! Hopefully, something epic will grab me soon. Otherwise, I have a few WIPs that need a bit of attention....and a notebook full of ideas. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
